Shishō
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Después de una vida marcada por el dolor ella se volvió extremadamente fuerte. Ha decidido transmitir sus conocimientos y entrenar a unos gennin ¿Qué cambios hará? Lean y lo sabran.He leído tantas historias donde hay un cambio que yo quise hacer la mía. Habrá muchas sorpresas y cambios, se los prometo. (n.n)
1. 1 Akari Hyuuga

_***Ç*Ç*Ç* Shishō**____***Ç*Ç*Ç***_

Mi nombre es Hyuuga Akari y tengo 28 años. Soy una "genio", cualquier cosa que me proponga la logro. Contra las leyes de mi clan he decidido unirme a Anbu y al departamento de tortura e investigación de Konohagakure no sato. Soy muy bien parecida debo aclarar, tengo el pelo negro con reflejos rojos y los ojos característicos de mi clan además de un cuerpo con todo en el lugar que le corresponde, soy alta mido 1.70 y tengo un carácter 'problemático' como dirían Shikaku Nara y su hijo.

Se encontraba de regreso de una "pequeña" misión. Y una idea le cruzó por la mente. "_Ya estoy harta de todo esto, es tiempo de transmitir mis conocimientos. Tal vez el Hyuuga que me recomendó Hiashi… Hmmm, lo tendré en cuenta"_ y se adentró a la oficina del Hokage.

-Pyūma (1), el reporte de tu misión- Preguntó con un semblante serio.

-Misión completada sin ninguna complicación Hokage-sama- Contestó en tono formal.

-Bien Pyūma-san, ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?-

-Hai Hokage-sama y es realmente tentadora en este momento de mi vida, sólo tengo una condición- Contestó ella

-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó muy intrigado el Hokage.

-Quiero que me permita elegir a mis alumnos, ya que no pienso transmitir en vano mis conocimientos- Pidió la Anbu.

-Bien, Pyūma-san sólo que quisiera que me dieras un informe detallado de los candidatos por escrito y luego discutiremos acerca de ellos- Concedió el sandaime.

-Hai Hokage-sama-

-puedes retirarte- Concedió y la aludida desapareció en un mini tornado morado

-Ojalá y encuentres a alumnos dignos de ti Akari-san- Dijo el Hokage al viento para después reanudar el papeleo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Eran alrededor de las 6 a.m. y un nuevo día estaba por comenzar en Konohagakure no sato. En las dependencias del clan Hyuuga más específicamente en las del Souke se encontraba una joven mujer ataviada con una vestimenta parecida a la clásica Anbu. Se encontraba entrenando sus técnicas y mejorando algunas que estaba desarrollando. Alrededor de ella se encontraban una serie de sellos que impedían que incluso alguien con el Byakugan o Sharingan pudieran ver lo que ella estaba realizando.

-Bien… Ahora pasaré a taijutsu y Kenjutsu- Y así lo hizo, practicando con su estilo especial una combinación de lo que una vieja amiga le había enseñado con algunos movimientos que ella había implementado. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a buscar a sus futuros pupilos.

-Buenos días Akari-san- La saludó el patriarca del clan Hyuuga.

-Buenos días Hiashi-_sama_- dijo con sorna en su voz al usar el honorífico.

-He escuchado que piensas renunciar a ANBU ¿es verdad eso?- Cuestionó con un tono molesto.

-Hai- replicó simplemente y con calma la mujer.

-¿Y a qué se debe esa imprudente decisión?- Preguntó con ira reprimida el líder del clan.

-Hokage-sama me ha hecho la oferta de entrenar genins y debido a las circunstancias para mí sería lo ideal- Contestó ella con un reto implícito. La verdad es que el Hyuuga le había _ordenado_ entrenar a los genios del clan Hyuuga y ella se había _negado_ alegando que no estaba para hacer de niñera.

-Ya veo. Así que ¿quiénes serán los elegidos?- cuestionó intrigado. "_Tal vez se haya arrepentido y vaya a entrenar a Neji y si la presiono un poco más a Hanabi_" pensaba el hombre.

-Aún no lo sé y si me disculpa Hiashi-_Sama_ tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo otra vez con burla en el honorífico y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Media hora después se encontraba rumbo a las instalaciones de la academia cuando fue rebasada por un borrón naranja y amarillo. Se sorprendió un poco ya que si bien no iba a toda velocidad si iba muy rápido y ese mocoso la superó sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Decidió observarlo y ver si valía la pena pero por ahora ese mocoso ya llevaba un par de puntos de ventaja.

Se paró en la zona boscosa a un costado de la academia y empezó a usar su Byakugan para ver en los alrededores. Así pasó unas cuantas horas y pudo observar como un grupo de penúltimo grado se acercaba a su zona. En seguida camufló su chakra pero algo sorprendente pasó, pudo ver cómo dos cabezas giraban en su dirección. Una la reconoció como Hyuuga Hinata la heredera del clan y la otra le sorprendió un poco Uzumaki Naruto, el carcelero del Kyuubi no youko. Quedó un poco pasmada por ese hecho pero lo desestimó y al ver que había un Inuzuka hizo su técnica especial. **Ninpou: ****Kage no bēru **(2), no quería armar un alboroto en la academia.

-bien chicos es hora de practicar su taijutsu y lanzamiento de Shurikens- Habló el hombre encargado del grupo. –Lo haremos en parejas elegidas al azar- y empezó a nombrar a todos los estudiantes.

-"_vaya, vaya hay muchas jóvenes promesas ninjas por aquí, quisiera ver su desempeño_"- Y así lo hizo y se sorprendió no gratamente del nivel de muchos

-"_y así quieren ser ninjas, mejor deberían renunciar de una vez. Este nivel es lamentable, no me sorprende que cada vez las bajas sean mayores. Son un montón de descuidados, el 90% de las 'futuras kunoichis' están más ocupadas en ver que hace 'su Sasuke-kun' mientras que los mocosos se toman esto como un juego, tendré que hacerle un par de observaciones a Hokage-sama sobre la academia_"- Era el pensamiento de la pelinegra.

Una vez que se alejó ese grupo decidió ir en busca de los de último año y comprobar por sí misma si era verdad lo que se decía de Hyuuga Neji.

-"_es cierto que es un genio, pero no es del tipo que busco. Es demasiado arrogante no lo aguantaría ni 5 minutos e intentaría ahorcarlo_"- pensó recordando las burlas hacia uno de sus compañeros el cual no podía moldear chakra, pero que tenía un gran potencial para el taijutsu.

Después de sufrir una terrible decepción en la academia decidió dar unas vueltas por la aldea y terminó arriba de la montaña Hokage y pudo ver como no estaba sola y arriba de la cabeza del esposo de su sensei había alguien sentado. Al principio no lo reconoció pero al ver el traje naranja chillante supo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Lo siento, no sabía que no estaba solo. Ya me retiro, con su permiso Kunoichi-san- Dijo el rubio al percatarse de su presencia. Y después se fue a toda velocidad.

Decidió ir a 'informarse' y al caer la noche penetró en las instalaciones de la academia bajo el resguardo de una técnica de infiltración, caminó con rumbo hacia los archivos y los revisó rápidamente ya iba de salida cuando se topó con uno más grueso encima del archivero bajo el nombre de 'chico zorro' y motivada por la curiosidad lo ojeó un poco y se sorprendió e indignó con su contenido

-"_cómo es posible tal injusticia, si yo fuera ese chico Konoha estaría en graves problemas_"- Pensó ebullendo en indignación y con un rápido movimiento de manos realizó su técnica de transferencia con la cual copió el contenido de esa carpeta a un rollo que sacó de su portakunais. También copió el de Hyuuga Hinata, para después desaparecer en un mini tornado morado y reaparecer a las afueras del recinto Hyuuga y después dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones para descansar.

"son un par de diamantes en bruto y yo quiero ser quien los pula" fue su pensamiento antes de irse a la cama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las 9 de la mañana y después de realizar su entrenamiento matutino se dirigió hacia la oficina del Hokage con su vestimenta y máscara Anbu.

El recorrido fue tranquilo y una vez estuvo frente a la puerta tocó la puerta y después de un 'adelante' pasó.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama- Fue su saludo.

-Buenos días, Pyūma-san- Fue la contestación del líder de la aldea –Por favor retírate la máscara- Fue la petición del Hokage y ella así lo hizo –Y bien Akari-san ¿ya tienes a algún candidato para tu equipo?- Le preguntó con curiosidad el Hokage.

-Hai Hokage-sama pero no son de último año, son de penúltimo año y si me permite quisiera dedicar este año a reunir información sobre ellos y presentarle mi informe acerca de ellos el próximo año- Fue lo que dijo con tono cordial la Hyuuga.

-Si así lo deseas, Akari Hyuuga. Te voy a dar el tiempo que requieres pero no vas a retirarte de Anbu hasta que vaya a ser la graduación de tus elegidos- Espetó con voz autoritaria.

-Hai, Hokage-sama- Contestó la Hyuuga para después retirarse.

Después de eso fue solicitada en Interrogación y Tortura y tomo rumbo hacia las instalaciones.

_(1) puma, el nombre clave de Akari en Anbu._

_(2) Arte ninja: velo de sombras. La máxima técnica de infiltración, es indetectable e imposible de copiar (incluso para el Sharingan). Fue inventada por Hyuuga Akari y Uzumaki Kushina._

_**Después de mucho tiempo aquí estoy yo con esta historia.**_

_**Va a ser un NaruHina (amo a esta pareja) y tal vez incluya a otra pareja (no Sasusaku)**_

_**Por ahora es todo. Bye Bye!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**¡Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review! **_


	2. La conspiración, La técnica especial

_***Ç*Ç*Ç* Shishō*Ç*Ç*Ç***_

_**11 meses después**_

Hoy le entregaría a Hokage-sama el informe sobre sus candidatos y estaba peculiarmente interesada en saber su reacción al entregarle el del chico Uzumaki. Estos meses fueron especialmente difíciles para ella ya que tuvo que ver muchas de las horribles cosas por las que pasaba ese niño y enterarse de las negligencias que cometían con él a propósito. "_Ya verán, todos van a pagar sus crímenes. Hokage-sama se va a enterar de todas sus fechorías, aunque me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta todavía. Si mi maestra se enterara de todo lo que está sufriendo 'su retoño'. Konoha ya estaría en ruinas_" Decidió dejar esa línea de pensamiento y dirigirse hacia la oficina del líder de la aldea.

—Con su permiso Hokage-sama, Aquí le traigo mi informe— Fue lo que dijo.

—Qué rápido se pasó el tiempo, ya sólo falta un mes para los exámenes de graduación. Bien Pyūma-san, y ¿ya has elegido a un tercer integrante?— Le cuestionó el sandaime

—De hecho no Hokage-Sama—Replicó la mujer. Y después de unos sellos de almacenamiento de sus brazos sacó dos gruesas carpetas con los nombres de Uzumaki Naruto.

—Aquí están mis observaciones acerca de Uzumaki y un pequeño descubrimiento que estoy seguro le interesará— Al Hokage le llamó la atención que una de las carpetas tenía escrito 'chico zorro' en la parte de enfrente.

—Aquí está mi informe acerca de Hyuuga Hinata— dijo la Kunoichi dándole una carpeta igual de grueso que las anteriores. —Después de leerlos quémelos por favor. Hay información que no conviene que salga a la luz—Exclamó con voz críptica.

—No te vayas todavía, Hay algo que tengo que decirte—Ordenó el hombre y después le hizo una seña de que se sentara.

—Diga lo que tenga que decir—Mencionó con voz monótona la Anbu

—Esta semana se han entregado las solicitudes de genin y 2 jounin han solicitado a los chicos— pero no terminó de hablar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

—Jounin Hatake Kakashi el copy-nin y Jounin Yuhi Kurenai La maestra del Genjutsu— Y ante la mirada incrédula del Hokage ella continuó hablando —De Kakashi era más que obvio después de todo él también es el hijo de su maestro, es uno de los pocos que sabe la verdad de los orígenes del muchacho. En cuanto a Yuhi-san la vi rondando por la academia y haciendo unas anotaciones— Contestó a la muda pregunta.

—Quiero saber tu opinión al respecto—Mencionó él.

— ¿respecto a qué? A la mejor decisión respecto al futuro de esos jóvenes? Lea mi informe y después emita su propio veredicto Hokage-sama. Ah antes de que se me olvide quiero pedirle permiso para enseñarle el Kage Bunshin al chiquillo—

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer tal cosa?—Cuestionó impresionado.

—Archivo 2, página 27—Fue la réplica de la Hyuuga.

El Hokage así lo hizo y se encontró con lo siguiente.

"Sus reservas normales de Chakra son de chunin medio o más. Debido a sus grandes cantidades de chakra para él es prácticamente imposible moldearlo en pequeñas dosis lo cual le imposibilita realizar técnicas como el Bunshin. Cabe destacar que nadie se había dado cuenta de ese detalle o lo omitían en los reportes acerca de él. Tiene un pésimo control del chakra y al hacer sus técnicas ocurre un desperdicio masivo…"

—Bien Pyūma-san le concedo el permiso y si Naruto logra aprender esa técnica será aprobado. Dentro de un mes informaré acerca de la formación de los equipos. Espero tu presencia. Puedes retirarte—

—Hai Hokage-sama—Y desapareció de su forma tradicional. El Hokage se dispuso a leer el informe acerca de los chicos y se sorprendió no gratamente del contenido del archivo titulado chico zorro. Definitivamente alguien iba a pagar por su crimen. Y al leer el diagnóstico psicológico de Naruto se sintió como una basura y a la vez muy orgulloso del chico. Al proseguir con el de la chica sintió una ira tremenda, pero él de nuevo no podía hacer nada y se sintió orgulloso por esa chica y su noble corazón.

"_Minato, Kushina, Hana siento que les estoy fallando. Pero deben estar orgullosos de sus hijos. Quisiera hacer más por ellos, pero por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarme de darles el mejor sensei que puedan tener y si es Akari que así sea. Sólo espero no cometer ningún error_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

Ya que el Hokage le había dado la aprobación, empezó a pensar cómo enseñarle la técnica. Decidió que sería mejor con su máscara que la identificaba como Anbu ya que el chico había aprendido que debía confiar en ellos como sus protectores.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el momento en que según su rutina el chico volvía a casa. Se acercó y tocó la puerta; esperó unos minutos y le abrieron la puerta.

—Jiji, ya envió el cheque. Este mes sí que se adelantó— Fue el recibimiento por parte del rubio.

—En realidad, Hokage-sama me ha enviado por otro motivo—Mencionó la Anbu.

—¿Por qué te ha enviado Jiji?—Le cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad e inocencia en su tono de voz.

—Bueno, él ha escuchado que tienes ciertos problemas al hacer un Bunshin. Así que como él no puede me ha enviado a enseñarte una técnica que es 1000 veces mejor y que es muy especial—

—Sugoiii ¿Y cómo se llama Anbu-san?- Preguntó el niño muy emocionado.

—Mira, te la voy a mostrar **Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**— 5 réplicas exactas de la joven aparecieron y hablaron al mismo tiempo —La ventaja es que estas copias son sólidas y mientras más chakra le enfoques más sólidas son. Y por supuesto tienen otras ventajas—

—Y me vas a enseñar esa técnica tan genial. Dōmo arigatō Anbu-san. Te prometo que me voy a esforzar 'ttebayo—Al escuchar la muletilla del muchacho una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en las facciones de la Hyuuga "_Es tan parecido a ti Kushina-sensei. Voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice. Tu hijo va a ser el mejor ninja que haya existido, aunque no me elijan como su sensei_ yo haré lo posible"

—Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 3:30 pm en los campos de entrenamiento y llámame Pyūma—Le dijo con alegría.

—Hai Pyūma-sensei, nos vemos mañana—Dijo el chico con entusiasmo.

—Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana— Y desapareció en su shunshin característico.

Después de la visita al chico se dirigió a los terrenos del clan Hyuuga e ingresó a sus habitaciones para descansar, sabía que tendría que emplear todas sus fuerzas en no matar al rubio por ser tan… él mismo y también en no gritarle quienes fueron sus padres a todos aquellos aldeanos estúpidos.

"_Aunque si soy honesta conmigo misma, admiro a ese chico su dolor ha sido diez veces más grande que el mío y aun así no ha tomado ninguna represalia, si no fuera por Hana-Chan y Kushina-sensei no sé qué hubiera sido de mí_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Eran las 3:25 pm y Akari Hyuuga se encontraba esperando a su pupilo. Sabía que si había salido en algo a sus padres no tardaría mucho en aprender la técnica tal vez unos 2 días o menos. A lo lejos lo vio acercarse y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para soportar y no arremeter contra él.

—Buenas tardes Pyūma-sensei—Saludó el rubio con un chillido de alegría.

—Primero que nada, necesito que bajes el volumen de tu voz ya que tengo un oído muy sensible— Dijo ésta con un tono de ira contenida.

—Lo siento Pyūma-sensei es que estaba muy emocionado. Trataré de contenerme—

—Bien. Ahora sí vamos a empezar con la técnica lo primero que vamos a ver son las ventajas de esta técnica—Dijo ella con voz de sabiduría.

—Entonces vamos a ver teoría—Exclamó el rubio con aburrimiento y fastidio.

—Escúchame bien. La teoría es muy importante y además esta es muy sencilla—

—Está bien Pyūma-sensei, haré lo mejor que pueda 'ttebayo—Exclamó con energía pero sin alzar demasiado la voz.

—La primera ventaja es que ya que tienen un cuerpo sólido son más resistentes y los puedes usar en un combate. La segunda es que poseen la misma capacidad de razonamiento del que los crea, gracias a esto son eficaces para realizar ataques coordinados y muy poderosos. Se sabe también que estos clones son capaces de ganar experiencia (vivir, aprender, etc.) de forma individual y luego toda esta experiencia pasa al individuo original de forma automática—Comenzó la explicación mientras el rubio la miraba atentamente y con impresión y emoción.—Ahora veremos las desventajas de esta técnica, Los clones están en el mismo estado que el usuario. Si este está enfermo, los clones lo estarán también.

Y algo muy importante que debes saber es: este jutsu da lugar a nuevas vidas, dicho de otra forma: Las copias creadas con este jutsu no son simples "manifestaciones de chakra" con la forma del ninja que ejecutó el jutsu, son seres humanos reales en todos los ámbitos, capaces de pensar por sí mismos y con sentimientos propios, ajenos y no necesariamente iguales a los del ninja "real". También cada copia se queda con un "trozo de personalidad" del ninja en el momento en el que es creado. ¿Me has entendido?—Preguntó al ver la cara del rubio.

—Creo que sí, pero lo último no me quedo muy claro—Expresó el rubio con una mirada seria "_esa cara es la misma de Minato-san, viéndolo así es una perfecta copia de él_"

—Lo que quise decir es que los clones que creas son como una parte de ti mismo ya sea tu parte bromista, tu parte malhumorada, tu parte alegre etc. etc. y que ellos también tienes sentimientos ¿ya te quedó claro?—Cuestionó ella un poco divertida, ya que cuando estaba tranquilo el rubio podía ser un gran alumno "_Ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que quiero ser su sensei_"

—Hai Pyūma-sensei— Dijo el rubio.

—Bien una vez que has aprendido eso es hora de pasar a la parte práctica—

3 horas después se encontraba totalmente sorprendida. En sólo ese tiempo fue capaz de dominar esa técnica a la perfección al grado de crear más de 1000 copias. Agradecía el haber puesto los sellos alrededor del campo ya que si alguien más lo viera se hubiera desmayado de la impresión. Incluso ella que había conocido de cerca a sus padres y había visto de lo que eran capaces estaba impresionada. "_Kushina sensei estaría muy orgullosa de él. Rompió su record por 2 horas_". Satisfecha e impactada con el resultado se encaminó hacia la oficina del Hokage para informarle.

—Con permiso Hokage-sama—Pronunció al ingresar.

—Bienvenida Pyūma-san, yo creí que le estarías enseñando la técnica a Naruto—Pronunció el Hokage con una cansada sonrisa.

—Ahora más que nunca quiero ser su sensei, él ha roto el record de Kushina-sensei. Lo logró en tan solo dos horas. Además que cuando está tranquilo es un excelente alumno—El Hokage no podía procesar toda la información estaba muy impresionado.

—¿Cuántos logró hacer?— Pronunció con voz entrecortada por la impresión.

—Perdimos la cuenta en los mil— Contestó con voz alegre y con un dejo de orgullo. (Algo que era muy inusual en ella desde hace mucho tiempo)

—Wow… es… impresionante—Dijo el Hokage impresionado "_A mí me tomó todo un día lograr quinientas copias. Sin dudas con el entrenamiento correcto el logrará ser un gran ninja y tal vez logre cumplir su sueño_" Pensó el Sandaime Hokage y una lágrima de emoción le resbaló por la mejilla.

—Con su permiso me retiro Hokage-sama—

—Alto. Te tengo que agradecer por la información que me proporcionaste y quiero notificarte que ya nos hemos hecho cargo. Y quisiera pedirte que si nos haces el honor de ayudarnos a interrogar a los involucrados—Dijo el Hokage con voz seria.

—Para mí será un honor Hokage-sama, ahora me retiro— Y desapareció dejando al viejo hombre solo con sus pensamientos. "_Sin dudas serás un gran ninja Naruto y yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Para ella esto era sumamente divertido. Y aunque a veces la justicia era un poco lenta o ineficiente, cuando se tenían todas las pruebas y eran irrefutables era sumamente satisfactorio hacerles pagar sus fechorías a los criminales.

Era el trabajo que más disfrutaba, ella conocía todo acerca de los patrones de conducta y las formas de trabajar de la mente por lo cual se había ganado el apodo de la maestra de la psicología. Su arsenal de jutsus era extremadamente variado y aunque aún era superada en algunos campos si estaba entre los diez mejores de todos los tipos y era rango SS en el libro Bingo. Había aprendido de sus senseis que nunca debía conformarse y así lo había hecho. Había aprendido que mientras más supiera menos compañeros vería morir y por eso lo hacía. Para ella el conocimiento era la máxima arma y la experiencia propia algo esencial para la formación de un ninja.

—¿Cuándo iban a realizar el ataque?— Pronunció con voz fría.

—Dentro de dos semanas, ya teníamos todo planeado. No podíamos permitir que ese demonio se hiciera ninja, así que íbamos a robar el pergamino e inculparlo para que así Hokage-sama terminara lo que inició Yondaime-sama—

—¿Quién era su contacto en la academia?—

—Mizuki, un instructor de la academia y uno de los más cercanos a Naruto. Él se iba a encargar de engañar a ese monstruo y después le iba a quitar el pergamino y lo regresaría a la aldea. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de dar la voz de alerta al Hokage y guiar a los ninjas hacia la ubicación—

Al saber eso golpeó la mesa con fuerza, no era difícil unir los puntos.

Un reporte de avistamiento de ninjas de la tierra con un ninja de Konoha de pelo grisáceo hasta los hombros y rango chunin. Lo de la conspiración de robar el pergamino sagrado del shodaime Hokage. Que el punto de encuentro con Naruto sea cerca de la frontera con el país de la tierra.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber la verdad. El tal Mizuki tenía planeado robar el pergamino sagrado y entregárselo al país de la tierra. E iba a usar a Naruto y a estos incautos para lograr su cometido. "_lástima, que se metió con el chico equivocado_".

En dos semanas era el examen de promoción a genin, con que fue a propósito. Su plan dependía de que Naruto no aprobara el examen de promoción. Él quería que Naruto no aprobara. "_ese maldito desgraciado, se iba a aprovechar de lo crédulo que es Naruto. Cuando lo agarre lo voy a despedazar_"

—¿Qué opinas Akari?—Le cuestionó Morino Ibiki.

—Por lo que sé, el chunin en cuestión es uno de los más cercanos a Naruto. Además que coincide con la descripción del ninja que vi con los de Iwa y si contamos con la fecha es la noche del día del examen de graduación de la academia. Con un pequeño detalle que sé sobre el rendimiento del chico y como él es su instructor es seguro que lo sabía—

—El maldito iba a usar al mocoso aprovechándose de la confianza que le tenía— la interrumpió Ibiki.

—Exacto. ¿Qué haremos jefe?—Preguntó ella.

—Informaremos a Hokage-sama y luego procederemos según él lo considere apropiado—Declaró con voz autoritaria.

_**Hasta aquí!**_

_**Muchas gracias a: Hitomi Akera, Hinako uzumaki hyuga, Hinaruhy y Nayeli-NaruHina22 por sus reviews. Y a MARIADM y jhosereyes por sus follows y favoritos.**_

_**Este cap fue para ustedes chicos! Bye Bye!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**¡Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review!**_


	3. Misión, el mejor maestro

_**Hola! Este capítulo iba a ser publicado ayer pero mi papá estaba en casa y no me dejó ni acercarme a la computadora (Y para colmo me puso a hacer quehacer¬¬). Espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son de Masashi Kishimoto Y no los comparte TToTT_

_*Ç*Ç*Ç* Shishō*Ç*Ç*Ç*_

Después de interrogar a todos los involucrados decidieron borrarles la memoria para no ser descubiertos y presentarle al Hokage los resultados de la investigación.

—Desafortunadamente no tenemos prueba de lo de la traición y robar el pergamino. Pero de lo que sí tenemos pruebas es de la conspiración en contra de Naruto. Así que lo que yo recomiendo es no dar a conocer que Naruto ya es genin y que sabe el Kage Bunshin, pedirle que se presente en la academia y sólo haga el Bunshin y después reemplazarlo, para tener las pruebas. Pyūma, tú serás la responsable de reemplazarlo y dar la voz de alerta. Usarás un señuelo. ¿Entendido?— Habló el líder de la aldea con voz de mando.

—Hai Hokage-sama—Contestó la Anbu.

—Bien. Pueden retirarse—Pronunció con voz de mando pero la Hyuuga se quedó.

—Hokage-sama, cuando le diremos a Naruto. Recuerde que se había acordado que se le diera a conocer cuando ya fuera un genin y pudiera manejar el peso de su carga. Y lo de sus orígenes sería revelado en su promoción a Chuunin—

—Ya lo sé, pero—

—Sí tiene miedo de la reacción de Naruto, está cometiendo un grave error Hokage-sama. Puede que sea un niño muy hiperactivo e impulsivo pero tiene un gran corazón. Y si mis sospechas son correctas él si bien no lo sabe, lo intuye. He escuchado que él dice que escucha una voz en su cabeza—

—No creerás que es…—la cuestionó con preocupación

—Sí, pero sé que no podrá hacer nada el sello está elaborado a la perfección, aunque según entendí, con cada año se va a ir soltando un poco para facilitar la absorción del poder por parte de Naruto—Dijo con duda Akari.

—Está bien cuando sea la promoción a Genin yo personalmente me encargaré de contarle la verdad acerca de su carcelero—Declaró el Hokage un poco abatido.

—Bueno, entonces con su permiso me retiro—Y se desapareció en su shunshin

"_No puede ser cuantas cosas he pasado por alto. Sin duda me estoy haciendo viejo, ya debería retirarme, debo buscar a mi sucesor. Tal vez Jiraiya o Tsunade. Si tan solo no tuvieran esos vicios_" Pensaba el Sandaime.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba de camino a la casa del chiquillo e iba pensando la mejor manera de convencerlo de que hiciera lo que necesitaban. "_lo tengo. Eso sin dudas hará que coopere_" Pensaba con triunfo la Anbu. Al llegar tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran.

—Buenas tardes Pyūma-sensei— La saludó el rubio.

—Buenas tardes—Le contestó ella. — ¿Puedo pasar?—Le cuestionó.

—Claro—Y le cedió el paso a su casa. —Y ¿Qué la trae por aquí sensei?—

—Bueno. Hokage-sama me ha enviado especialmente para informarte algo— Y se agachó a su altura. —Ha decidido darte tu primera misión no oficial como genin—Iba a continuar pero un grito de felicidad por parte del rubio la interrumpió. Lo miró severamente y el rubio pareció recordar su error y arrepentido y con mucho menos tono de voz le pidió perdón. Ella sonrió un poco bajo su máscara y procedió.

—La misión consiste en lo siguiente. Es necesario que repruebes el examen de ascenso a genin— Y ante un inminente alarido de parte del rubio, ella simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano y el rubio se detuvo. Después prosiguió con la explicación. —Escucha sé que estás entusiasmado respecto a mostrar tu habilidad y valía pero trata de escucharme primero. Debido a información que tenemos acerca de una conspiración y que gira alrededor de ti, es vital para atrapar al responsable hacerle creer que todos sus planes van exactamente como él lo había previsto. Tu papel es ir y hacer el intento de crear Bunshins normales y engañar al enemigo para hacerle creer que es verdad. Puede parecerte algo inútil pero míralo de esta forma te servirá de entrenamiento acerca de cómo mentir, lo cual es parte de la vida de un ninja y más adelante tal vez te sirva—Concluyó la pelinegra y al ver al rostro del joven se encontró con una mirada de determinación pura e inquebrantable y un semblante totalmente serio sin dudas es merecedor de el apodo de 'el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente'. "Se parece tanto a Minato-san, pero a la vez es igual a Kushina-sensei…Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto lograrás grandes cosas y yo estaré ahí para verlas" Fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos por la voz del rubio

—Lo haré, cumpliré con esto es una promesa ´ttebayo y yo nunca rompo una promesa—Pronunció con determinación y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien. Uzumaki Naruto después de eso regresarás aquí y te esconderás, Nadie debe encontrarte. Al día siguiente irás con el Hokage por tu banda que te identificará como un ninja de la hoja—

—Hai!—Pronunció el rubio con fuerza y ella se desapareció en su shunshin particular.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

10 minutos después se encontraba en la montaña Hokage encima de la cabeza del Shodaime Hokage y disfrutando de la vista de Konoha. Un lugar que le producía un sentimiento agridulce por todo lo vivido un lugar que ella se aseguraba de proteger por petición de su maestra pero que ya no estaba tan segura de querer. Había presenciado atroces acciones de parte de los aldeanos para con el hijo de su maestra y había sido reducida a un mero espectador ya que le era imposible revelar su identidad al chico.

Había sido mantenida lo más lejos posible del niño ya que temían una represalia. Tenía que soportar verles la cara de satisfacción al dañar al pobre chico que jamás había levantado una mano para atacarlos. Había visto el daño que le hacía todo esto al rubio y como aun así él no les guardaba rencor. Ella sin dudas quería destruir a esta aldea pero no lo haría, y no era porque tuviera miedo era por ese niño, solo por él lo hacía y sin embargo… se odiaba a sí misma por no poder hacer nada más que cuidar las posesiones del rubio y esperar… esperar al día en que pueda retribuir todo lo que hicieron por ella.

—Sal de una vez… Hatake—Musitó con un tono muerto.

—Nunca podré sorprenderte ¿no es así?—Replicó el otro con su habitual tono despreocupado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres por aquí?—Le cuestionó directamente.

—He escuchado que vas a tener un grupo de genin y que vas a dejar Anbu— Dijo él con tono calmado.

—Sabes que nunca pertenecí realmente ahí— Le replicó con tono tranquilo

—Cierto. Nunca me dijiste como es que evadiste el sello— Preguntó con curiosidad

—Yo nunca fui una Anbu en la totalidad. Hokage-sama me hizo la petición y me extendió un cargo. Por eso nunca fui parte de un escuadrón y mi nombre es Pyūma; soy alguien en solitario—

—Ya veo. Por eso es que vas a salir con tanta facilidad. Ni pensar que a mí casi me matan si no fuera por este Sharingan— Mencionó mientras se pasaba la mano por encima de su badana.

—Ahora ¿me vas a decir el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí?—

—Nunca voy a poder engañarte—Y suspiró con nostalgia. —Has solicitado a Naruto como tu alumno. Y quiero saber el verdadero motivo por el cual lo haces, y antes de que lo digas sé que hay otro motivo—Dijo él con simpleza y dejando de lado su famoso librito naranja para prestarle toda la atención demostrando la importancia de este asunto.

—Durante doce años he vivido como una mera espectadora de la vida de ese chiquillo, He visto todo lo que él ha tenido que pasar; los últimos 9 años he presenciado todos los ataques y él jamás ha lanzado ningún golpe de sus agresores. Vi como le cerraban todas las puertas y él se abría las ventanas. Todo el dolor y como esa sonrisa que portaba todo el día desaparecía al llegar a su casa y era reemplazada por las lágrimas y los cientos de '¿Por qué?' y sin embargo el nunca reclamó nada. Se aferró a lo poco que tenía y cimbró los cimientos de su carácter. Durante este tiempo he aprendido más del mundo que todo lo que había pasado antes. Lo admiro y quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarle a cumplir su sueño. Sé que él tiene el potencial Hatake lo he visto con estos ojos—Le dijo con lágrimas y una sonrisa de orgullo (que no se veían por la máscara Anbu)

—…—Su acompañante guardó silencio procesando todo lo dicho y sabía que no había acabado todavía.

—Su determinación es inquebrantable y su inteligencia es más de lo que parece. Es un grandioso estudiante hace un par de días le enseñé el Kage Bunshin y lo perfeccionó en sólo 2 horas al grado de crear más de mil copias—Su acompañante se quedó perplejo ante esa revelación. Y con más emoción en su voz continuó: —No hay odio ni rencor. Su inocencia se mantiene ahí a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido. Sabe cómo alguien se siente. A pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido cuando Hokage-sama le pregunta cómo ha estado… él siempre contesta con una enorme sonrisa y le grita 'genial ´ttebayo' porque no quiere preocuparlo. Ese niño ha crecido con la soledad y el dolor como únicos compañeros y evita que los demás sientan algo parecido. Él es la única razón por la cual no he destruido esta villa… es tan noble— Y ya no pudo continuar, por segunda vez en su vida Akari Hyuuga había dicho todo lo que pensaba acerca de algo.

—Al escucharte decir eso me siento como una enorme basura. Yo le he dado la espalda y quería ser su sensei. Pasé mucho tiempo con él y jamás me permití ver más allá de esa sonrisa, yo era su guardián y no fui capaz de protegerlo. Siento que no merezco esa confianza que él ha depositado en mí—Mencionó el Hatake con dolor en su voz.

—Sabes algo más… él ha escuchado al Kyuubi y nunca le ha hecho caso. Jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie. Él confía en ti y para honrar a esa confianza lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacerle ver que eres merecedor de ella—

—Tienes razón, sea quien sea su maestro yo le enseñaré, haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño. Gracias, me has abierto los ojos y ayudado a ver la verdad— Se paró y se alejó del lugar dejando otra vez a la Hyuuga con sus pensamientos. Y un rato después ella también se marchó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a las dependencias del clan Hyuuga frente a la puerta se encontró al líder del clan que la miraba con irritación y molestia.

—Hoy ha habido una junta. Y no te has dignado a honrarnos con tu presencia. Te exijo que me expliques el motivo por el cual has cometido semejante falta contra el clan—Exclamó con tono autoritario y una mirada inflexible el patriarca del clan Hyuuga.

—Lo lamento pero mis labores como Anbu e integrante del departamento me han impedido disfrutar de otra de sus excusas para justificar el hecho de no haber sellado a Hanabi Hyuuga a pesar de que no muestra ningún talento fuera de lo ordinario o presenciar cómo trata de sellarme a pesar de que no puede. Y divertirme con los intentos de forzarme a tener hijos—Mencionó con sorna.

—Si hubieras estado presente sabrías acerca del veredicto de que debes compartir tus secretos o casarte con un miembro del clan para demostrar tu lealtad al clan o serás exterminada—Declaró el Hyuuga con una sonrisa altanera.

—En primer lugar no pueden obligarme a nada ya que soy la más poderosa del Clan y sé todas las debilidades de todos. Conozco todos y cada uno de los secretos del clan y a la primera señal de ataque se los daré al Hokage. No necesito probar algo que no tengo, el único motivo por el que estoy en este estúpido lugar de mierda es porque se lo debo a Hana-chan y porque no les conviene tenerme de enemiga. Si yo muero mis secretos se van conmigo Hiashi-_sama_. Y no tiene que preocuparse mis conocimientos serán transferidos dentro del clan pero lo que haga esa persona con ese conocimiento será su decisión. Mis conocimientos serán transmitidos a Hinata-sama la _heredera_ del clan y _sólo_ a ella-Dijo con sorna y especial énfasis en la posición de Hinata y el hecho de que no enseñaría a nadie más. Y después se retiró con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el semblante del líder del clan Hyuuga.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero les guste!**_

_**Les ruego que si detectan cualquier error sean tan amables de decírmelo y así podré corregirlo. (No se queden con nada porfis)**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: dniizz, Doncella Scarlet, MARIADM, Noelialuna y Selene Shiroyuki.**_

_**Por el follow y/o favorito a: AMAM16, hatake.k, Vampire Cullen Alice.**_

_**PD. Si alguien no aparece culpen a Outlook ¬¬ LO ODIO! Yo ni lo pedí… estaba bien con Messenger.**_

_**Bye Bye!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**En fin… ¡Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review!**_


	4. La trampa y la verdad

_***Ç*Ç*Ç* Shishō*Ç*Ç*Ç***_

Hoy en la aldea de la hoja era un día espectacular. Por todos lados se podía respirar la emoción y expectación de los jóvenes estudiantes de la academia por ser un genin ya que hoy serían las pruebas. En un lugar del centro de la aldea, más específicamente en un humilde apartamento un joven rubio se estaba preparando para ir hacia a la academia y realizar su primera misión.

"_Lo lograré 'ttebayo. Aunque lo más difícil será engañar a Iruka-sensei, bueno no es como si no le mintiera a todo el mundo todos los días. Sólo hay que mostrarles lo que quieren ver o lo que más odian y no piensan mucho_" Eran los pensamientos del rubio mientras se preparaba para ir a la academia. Una vez terminado se dispuso a tomar su desayuno.

-Hmmm Ramen otra vez, _delicioso_ 'ttebayo-Habló el rubio con burla y es que no es que no le gustara si no que comerlo todos los días durante 9 años de su vida las tres comidas al día porque no puede comprar nada más había provocado que el rubio comenzara a fastidiarse. Si no fuera por la gran variedad que hay se hubiera hartado hace mucho. Perdido en sus pensamientos se le hizo tarde y cuando se dio cuenta faltaban 10 minutos para la hora en que lo habían citado.

-Se me hizo tarde 'ttebayo- Gritó y salió corriendo con rumbo a la academia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Cansado, respirando agitado y bañado en sudor Naruto por fin llegó a la academia y entró estrepitosamente.

-Ya… llegué…Lamento… el retraso- Exclamó Naruto sin aliento e ingresando al salón.

-Llegas tarde otra vez. De seguro te volviste a quedar dormido. Tienes que aprender que la responsabilidad es parte básica de un ninja Naruto, si no eres responsable jamás lograrás nada- Lo sermoneó Iruka.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos. Primero que nada quisiera decirles que estoy orgulloso de ustedes y que me gustaría que vayan allá y les demuestren a todos lo que realmente valen. No se sientan nerviosos y si se sienten así no dejen que sus nervios los dominen. Lo logren o fallen deben estar orgullosos de sí mismos, si lo logran no se confíen y si no lo logran trabajen duro para ser mejores- Les motivó Iruka.

-Bien comenzamos con el examen final. Cuando mencionen su nombre procederán al cuarto de exámenes. El examen final será sobre el Bunshin no jutsu- Habló Iruka y Naruto puso una mueca de frustración y preocupación. Iruka los fue nombrando uno por uno hasta que llegó su turno y siguiendo las instrucciones se fue al lugar antes indicado por su profesor.

-_**Bunshin no jutsu**_- Una vez frente a ellos comenzó a juntar el chakra para realizar la técnica lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y… no lo logró. Es más su intento de copia no podía ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. A Iruka le dio un tic en la ceja.

-Fallaste- Le gritó a Naruto.

-Iruka-sensei. Falló pero sus movimientos no estuvieron mal y logró sin dudar una réplica. Este es su tercer intento y tú sabes cuánto desea convertirse en ninja. Deberíamos darle una oportunidad de probarlo-Habló Mizuki. Naruto se emocionó con esto y casi se pone a saltar de alegría

-Mizuki-sensei, los otros estudiantes crearon al menos tres réplicas efectivas; pero Naruto solo creó una y mírala, es lamentable. No puedo aprobarlo- Naruto puso cara de ira e impotencia.

"esto me está saliendo excelente, no pensé que fuera tan fácil. Aunque ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Por qué la conspiración gira alrededor de mí? Y ¿Quién es el enemigo?" Naruto ignoró su hilo de pensamientos y se alejó corriendo de ahí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos los aprobados estaban felices platicando entre ellos y recibiendo felicitaciones de sus padres mientras portaban orgullosamente la banda que los acreditaba como ninjas.

Mientras en un columpio viejo a la sombra de un árbol y apartado de todos Naruto se encontraba totalmente deprimido.

-Ay, puedes verlo-Habló una señora

-Él es el muchacho. Escuché que fue el único que reprobó-Habló otra al lado.

-Ha, pues se lo merece- exclamó con arrogancia y odio hacia el rubio. "¿qué he hecho yo? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" se preguntaba el rubio.

-Imagínate que hubiera pasado si se hubiera convertido en ninja porque él es el chico que-Habló la otra con aún más odio pero no pudo terminar porque su amiga la interrumpió.

-Shh… no tenemos permitido hablar de eso- Naruto mientras tanto se había acomodado sus gafas de aviador y estaba a punto de irse cuando le pareció sentir la presencia de Mizuki.

-ahhh?-Volteó sorprendido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto corría por los bosques de Konoha, rumbo a su escondite secreto del que nadie sabía. Aquel que usaba para esconderse en el funesto día y en el cual se recuperaba de las heridas que todos le hacían. Ni siquiera Iruka-sensei sabía acerca de ese lugar.

Una vez llegó, sigilosamente entró y se sentó en el suelo mientras observaba la perspectiva que este lugar le daba. Y solo se puso a pensar y reflexionar, y sin saberlo se quedó dormido. Despertó agitado y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su escondite, un pánico enorme lo comenzó a invadir; no reconocía el lugar pero sentía que algo lo llamaba y sin apenas ser consciente de sus movimientos el rubio llegó hasta el final de ese enorme pasillo y se encontró con una reja enorme color dorada con un papel en el centro con el Kanji de 'sello'.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó al aire y jamás esperó que le contestaran.

-Estamos en tu subconsciente-Le contestó una malévola voz.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó el ojiazul con un poco de miedo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde ese lugar se podía apreciar una espléndida vista del atardecer en Konoha.

-Iruka-sensei es estricto pero no está en tu contra-Habló Mizuki.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sólo a mí?-Preguntó el rubio con un tono apagado y pensativo.

-Él desea que seas fuerte con todo su corazón, pero eso nunca pasará si se te dan fáciles las cosas-El rubio se mantenía igual y Mizuki volvió a hablar.-él es como tú; sin padres… sin familia-El rubio se sorprendió un poco pero volvió a su semblante deprimido.

-pero… esta vez realmente quería graduarme-Mizuki sonrió satisfecho con esa exclamación era exactamente lo que estaba esperando y así puso en marcha su plan.

-Entonces creo que debo decírtelo-El rubio lo volteó a ver con curiosidad.

-Hmmm- inquirió.

-Es un secreto, pero voy a contártelo- El rubio se mostró sorprendido y aún más curioso con esta revelación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Eran alrededor de las 10 pm y todos los Chuunin se movían de un lugar a otro buscando al rubio ojiazul. Unos jounin y Chuunin habían reportado que vieron a Naruto robar el pergamino sagrado el cual contenía secretos muy importantes para la aldea y si caía en manos enemigas podría ser la destrucción total para toda Konoha. Iruka se encontraba terriblemente confundido y tenía miedo ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué Naruto haría algo así? Está bien que el chico gustara de hacer bromas pero de ahí a robar algo de tanta importancia para la aldea había un gran trecho y el chico que él conocía no haría algo como eso.

-Hokage-sama, esto no es sólo un juego es un crimen muy serio-exclamó un Chuunin alarmado.

-Ese pergamino contiene secretos que fueron sellados por el primer Hokage, secretos que le conciernen solo a nuestra aldea-Habló otro Chuunin con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Si cae en las manos equivocadas, puede destruir nuestro estilo de vida-tomó la palabra uno de lentes. El Hokage se mantuvo impasible y dio una inhalada a su pipa.

-Bien traigan a Naruto de una vez-Ordenó.

-Hai-Contestaron todos y se separaron para buscar al ojiazul.

Iruka iba brincando de techo en techo "¿Donde pudo haber ido?" Se preguntaba.

Mientras tanto Mizuki se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro acordado con Naruto. "Ahora que ya todos saben lo que hizo Naruto ya podré eliminarlo. Estarán felices de que ya no esté y por supuesto yo me quedaré con el pergamino" pensaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

El rubio se encontraba cansado y respiraba agitado

-Se acabó Naruto-Le dijo Iruka y el rubio solo atinó a reírse nerviosamente.

-Ya me atrapaste, no está mal. Eres rápido sólo tuve tiempo de aprender una técnica-

-Escucha Iruka-sensei, voy a enseñarte este sorprendente jutsu y tú vas a dejar que me gradúe, luego todo estará bien ¿así es como funciona esto no? Todo el que aprende un jutsu del pergamino aprueba-Habló el rubio entusiasmado.

-ah ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?-Preguntó Iruka sorprendido.

-Mizuki-sensei me dijo al respecto 'ttebayo. Él me dijo dónde encontrar el pergamino y este lugar- Iruka estaba incrédulo ante lo que el rubio acababa de decir. Pero una lluvia de Kunais y shurikens lo sorprendió.

-Cuidado- y quitó del medio a Naruto.

-Veo que encontraste nuestro escondite-Habló Mizuki saliendo de los arbustos.

-Con que así son las cosas eh? Debí haberlo sabido- dijo Iruka para después toser un poco de sangre.

-Naruto, dame el pergamino ahora-Ordenó Mizuki

-Vaya, vaya hasta que decides aparecer-Habló Akari retirando el henge y recargándose sobre el pergamino.

-Tú… que haces aquí- Mizuki se mostró sorprendido pero después su semblante cambió a uno de burla –así que te vas a unir a mi pequeña fiesta-Y con un chasquido de sus dedos aparecieron alrededor de 20 ninjas renegados de Iwa. Ante lo cual Akari se sorprendió bastante, por muy buena que fuera la tendría difícil ante aquellos pues la superaban en número.

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser- Y estaba por activar su Byakugan cuando Mizuki pasó enfrente y le arrebató el pergamino. –Así que ellos eran solo una distracción-Habló la Hyuuga. Y se lanzó al ataque contra los ninjas enemigos. Iruka se maldecía por haber bajado la guardia un enorme shuriken se dirigía hacia él y le era imposible esquivarlo cuando de repente un borrón naranja se atravesó en medio y lo desvió con un Kunai.

-¡NARUTO!-Gritaron Iruka y Akari al mismo tiempo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó la Hyuuga preocupada, mientras combatía contra los ninja renegados junto a un par de clones de sombra.

-Sabes algo Naruto? Han estado engañándote toda tu vida desde el decreto hace doce años-Ante esto Naruto se mostró confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué decreto?-Preguntó

-Todos lo saben excepto tú, y ellos dos tratan de ocultártelo ahora y harían cualquier cosa por callarme la boca- se burló el peligris.

-¿Cuál es este decreto?- y en su confusión bajó la guardia por lo cual Mizuki lo tomo como rehén.

-El decreto es que nadie debe decirte sobre el zorro de nueve colas que está dentro de ti- Le susurró. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par–El espíritu de la bestia que atacó nuestra aldea está dentro de ti, tú eres el Kyuubi. ¿Nunca te preguntaste el porqué del trato hacia ti?- pero en ese momento pasó algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes… Naruto se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Eso ya lo sé- Y le dio una patada a Mizuki que lo derribó y le arrebató el pergamino para después salir corriendo por el bosque. Iruka y Mizuki lo persiguieron.

Naruto se encontraba corriendo entre los árboles cuando de repente Iruka se le acercó.

-Naruto, todo lo que te dijo Mizuki es mentira. Dame el pergamino rápido, viene tras de ti para quitártelo-Naruto se detuvo en una rama e Iruka lo hizo en la rama enfrente de él. Pero en vez de hacer lo que dijo lo empujó y lo derribó.

-No puede ser… como supiste Naruto- Susurró Iruka volteándolo a ver. –Como supiste…-y en una bola de humo, la imagen de Iruka se transformó en Mizuki –como supiste que era yo y no Iruka- murmuró con rabia.

-Porque yo… soy Iruka- y la imagen de Naruto se esfumó, convirtiéndose en Iruka con las heridas abiertas y sosteniendo un tronco. Enojado Mizuki agarró la Shuriken gigante que estaba en su espalda.

-Sabes primero iba a matar a ese demonio y después te iba a eliminar a ti, pero cambié de opinión. Mejor te mato a ti primero. No comprendo porque haces eso por ese demonio, él mató a tu familia-le dijo Mizuki.

-En eso te equivocas, él no es ningún demonio. Él es un ninja excepcional que trabaja duro día a día para poder cumplir sus sueños… él es Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo con orgullo.

-Ya me aburrí, de esta plática. Tengo un pergamino que robar y un demonio que eliminar. Nos veremos en el infierno Iruka- y se lanzó con la enorme shuriken. Pero no llegó con Iruka porque Naruto con una enorme rapidez se interpuso en su camino y de una patada lo mandó a volar.

-No me importa quien seas, si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi sensei… te mato-Habló con una férrea determinación.

-Grandes palabras para un mediocre, yo podría destruirte por completo con un simple movimiento-Habló el peligris.

-Dame tu mejor golpe tonto, yo te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil-le respondió el rubio ojiazul.

-Quiero que lo intentes, muéstrame que puedes hacer…Kyuubi-Lo retó.

-_**Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_- fue la respuesta del rubio y ante la atónita mirada del par de Chuunin el terreno se llenó de una enorme cantidad de rubios.

-C-cuando l-lo aprendiste-Murmuró espantado Mizuki. Para después sentir la paliza de su vida a manos del rubio. Cuando Akari y el resto de los ninja de la hoja llegaron encontraron a Mizuki convertido en una masa sanguinolenta y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y a Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente. Akari sonrió con orgullo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti- le revolvió los cabellos y después de eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza –Y eso es por desobedecer mis órdenes- después de eso se dirigió hacia Iruka.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- y le dio una rápida examinada para después un chakra verde comenzó a fluir por sus manos y las heridas de Iruka comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Wow ¿Cómo hizo eso?-Preguntó Naruto impresionado.

-Un buen ninja debe saber de todo… de nada serviría que fueras el mejor peleador del mundo si mueres a causa de una herida por no saber un jutsu médico-le respondió ella con voz calmada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Volvieron a la aldea y en la puerta se encontraba el Hokage, esperándolos.

-La misión fue un éxito- le informó Akari. Y luego Iruka le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Naruto.

-Él lo sabe- gesticuló hacia el Hokage.

-Bueno Naruto, necesito que me acompañen a la oficina-Habló el sandaime con tono calmado.

Una vez llegaron a su oficina el Hokage activó los sellos de silencio y le pidió que tomase asiento.

-¿Vas a decirme acerca de él verdad?- Preguntó Naruto con dolor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó el sandaime.

-Sabes, una parte de mí siempre lo supo. No era tan difícil averiguarlo después de todo. Me llamaban 'demonio' 'chico zorro' y además los ataques cada año el 10 de octubre y los reclamos acerca de que yo maté a sus familiares. Pero te refieres a lo que me lo confirmó, pues fue esa bola de pelos. Me quedé dormido en mi escondite y cuando desperté estaba frente a él. Trataba de que yo lo liberara, pero ¿Qué clase de Hokage sería si no puedo cumplir con el deber que me encargó el anterior?-Contó Naruto con tristeza y un vacío en sus ojos para después sonreír con amargura.

-Naruto…-Susurró el mayor con tristeza. –Teníamos planeado decírtelo, cuando te asignaran a tu equipo genin-Trató de explicarse.

-Qué remedio hay… ya me enteré, ¿qué diferencia hay? un día, un mes, un año-susurró con ironía. –No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez si es lo que temes Jiji; lograré que me reconozcan. Me haré Hokage Ya lo verán 'ttebayo-Exclamó con energía y una enorme sonrisa. La Hyuuga, que había presenciado en silencio la escena sonrío con nostalgia casi podía ver a una joven pelirroja que juraba que ella sería la primera Hokage mujer.

-Bueno entonces debes prepararte-Habló el Hokage y acto seguido sacó una banda de su túnica que se veía algo vieja y gastada. –Esta fue mi banda, Espero que la cuides tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí-Le dijo el sandaime.

-Genial. Lo haré 'ttebayo-exclamó entusiasmado pero sin alzar la voz demasiado. Acto seguido el viejo Hokage le ató la banda con fuerza en la frente y le sonrió con orgullo.

-Ahora vete a dar un baño y cámbiate que los equipos serán nombrados al medio día-Le dijo el Hokage y después el rubio salió como un borrón de la oficina.

-Es un gran chico-murmuró Akari con tono serio. –Konoha tiene una suerte enorme de que esté de su lado-Fue lo que dijo para después desaparecer en su shunshin, ella también tenía que prepararse después de todo en una hora darían a conocer a los integrantes de los equipos y a los jounin responsables.

_**Hasta aquí llegó! Si ya sé que van a decir que es casi lo mismo que en el anime pero es que esto es lo que siempre quise que pasara y la verdad lo de Kishimoto me encantó. ESTE ES EL ÚNICO PARECIDO QUE HABRÁ CON EL CANON. A partir del próximo capítulo se vienen enormes cambios.**_

_**Si ya lo sé soy mala por dejarle justo ahí, pero es que los quiero dejar con las dudas (Ya tengo a los personajes y créanme ¡Les van a encantar! Y si no pues no)**_

_**La principal razón de mi desaparición es que la computadora se fregó y yo estaba llorando a mares porque ya tenía los capítulos de mis historias y para colmo lo que se fregó fue el disco duro (u.u) Pero se logró rescatar (a base de golpes ¬¬) y aquí está.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITES.**_

_**Gracias a: jhosereyes. Porque me hiciste darme cuenta de dos cosas (que estaba exagerando y que mi inglés se está oxidando)**_

_**Ahora una seria pregunta: ¿Qué día les gustaría que actualice? Me comprometo a hacerlo ese día, así tenga que arrancar a mi mamá de la compu XD.**_

_**¡Últimamente he escuchado una vocecita que me habla en mi cabeza! Creo que como soy tan forever alone mi mente me creó un Inner para tener con quien hablar. ¡Lo peor es que es un aburrido, NO ME DEJA HACER TRAVESURAS! NI MOLESTAR GENTE! NI SIQUIERA ME DEJA ESTAFAR NI TORTURAR! **_

_**¡AYUDAAAAA! ME VAN A GANAR LOS BUENOS! **_

_**Se acabó. Uuuf vaya que estoy agotada me duele la cabeza y los deditos por tanto escribir (TT0TT).**_

_**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW! Y no me maten please o me haré fantasma y los torturaré de por vida (no se crean) (n.n)**_


	5. Asignación de equipos, Conociéndose

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos lo saben Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto (y cobra caro la renta)_

_***Ç*Ç*Ç* Shishō*Ç*Ç*Ç***_

-Oye niño, estás seguro de que quieres que te tome la foto así-preguntó el fotógrafo.

-Hai-Contestó el rubio. Pero Akari llegó en ese momento.

-De ninguna manera, ve y límpiate la cara-Le ordenó al ojiazul.

-No lo haré. ¿Y usted que hace aquí?-Dijo con voz berrinchuda.

-Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo así iba a pasar. Ahora ve a limpiarte eso ahora mismo-Le dijo la pelinegra. "_Lo sabía es igual que Kushina-sensei, lo bueno es que llegué a tiempo_"

-Hai-Dijo con resignación.

-Escucha. Esta es la imagen que los demás tendrán de ti. Cuando llegues a ser Hokage ¿Querrás que todo el mundo te vea como un simple idiota o como alguien serio y muy fuerte?-Le cuestionó la Hyuuga.

-Es obvio que como alguien fuerte ´ttebayo-Y después se puso otra vez en posición con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy bien. Ahora me voy-Y la Hyuuga desapareció en su shunshin rumbo a la junta de asignación.

-Supiste lo de Mizuki-sensei-Habló en un susurro Kurenai.

-Sí, fue acusado de traición en alto grado y será ejecutado dentro de una semana-le respondió Anko.

-Es un cobarde, como pudo tratar de engañar a un niño para hacer el trabajo por él-Comentó la ojirroja.

-Más importante aún, se dice que Uzumaki Naruto fue capaz de aprender el Kage Bunshin-Murmuró Anko. Kurenai iba a decir algo más pero fueron interrumpidas

-Atención, la asignación de equipos genin está por comenzar. El equipo 1 está conformado por Ikara Takoto, Shioya Midori y Yusashi Akae su sensei será Mitarashi Anko (vámonos a los importantes porque los nombres dan weba) Equipo 6: conformado por Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto y Yuuki Haku; Su sensei a cargo será Akari Hyuuga. Equipo 7: Conformado por Haruno Sakura, Okumura Rin y Uchiha Sasuke; su sensei a cargo será Hatake Kakashi. Equipo 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Tadaki Kikyo; Sensei a cargo Yuhi Kurenai. Equipo 10: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino; sensei a cargo Sarutobi Asuma. Esos son todos-Y se retiró de la sala dejando solos a los jounin.

-Bien Akari que información nos tienes-Le preguntó Anko.

-Sinceramente no creo que los chicos que te asignaron pasen la prueba, la chica sólo es una fangirl del Uchiha, Yusashi apenas y reúne los calificativos para aprobar e Ikara no tiene ningún interés ni cualidad-Y después le entregó los expedientes de los nombrados.

-Bueno a ti no te tocó un muy buen equipo-La retó la Mitarashi.

-Te equivocas. Me tocó un excelente equipo-le contestó con tranquilidad la ojiperla.

-Yo compadezco a Kakashi, si Okumura no mata al Uchiha y a la Haruno será todo un milagro-Comentó la peli morada.

-Bien, Hatake ¿No quieres la información de tus chicos?-preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Hmmm… no-Le respondió este.

-Bueno, ya deben de estar por anunciar los equipos en la academia. Me retiro-Y la Hyuuga se esfumó en su shunshin.

En la academia ninja de Konoha, lugar en donde se forjaban a los futuros defensores de la aldea todo era paz y tranquilidad.

-QUÉEEEEEE?-Un gran grito rompió con toda la tranquilidad y unos cuantos tímpanos. Pero ¿que lo ocasionó? Volveremos a unos momentos antes.

-Felicidades a todos ustedes me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes, pero deben recordar que esto solo es el inicio de su carrera como ninja y no deben quedarse estancados, busquen aprender algo nuevo cada día tanto en su persona como en su carrera-Les dijo Iruka con orgullo palpable a sus alumnos.

-Ahora bien, se dará la asignación de los equipos, todos los equipos han sido nivelados y se les ha asignado a un sensei de acuerdo a sus habilidades y necesidades. Ahora bien (Nombra a los equipos del 1 al 5) Procederemos con el equipo 6 está conformado por Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto y Yuuki Haku, su sensei será Akari Hyuuga- La ojiperla puso una tierna sonrisa, Naruto se decepcionó porque no le tocó con su 'Sakura-chan' (si como no ¬¬), Sakura suspiró aliviada, Akamaru y Kiba lanzaron un gruñido y Haku se mantuvo sereno.

-Equipo 7 sus integrantes son Haruno Sakura, Okumura Rin y Uchiha Sasuke-Iruka no terminó de hablar porque un fuerte grito lo interrumpió.

-QUÉEEEEEEE? Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Me ponen con el trasero de gallina y la pelo chicle- gritó un ofendido pelinegro de ojos azules.

-En primer lugar, debes tener respeto por tus compañeros y en segundo lugar NO-ME-INTERRUMPAS-lo regañó Iruka y por la confusión se olvidó de decirles el nombre de su sensei.

-Dejando de lado eso, procederemos con el Equipo 8, el cual será conformado por Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Tadaki Kikyo. Su jounin a cargo será Yuhi Kurenai- La mujer lanzó una mirada indiferente a los que serían sus compañeros, Kiba y Akamaru volvieron a gruñir y Shino le lanzó una mirada analítica a sus compañeros.

-Por último será nombrado el equipo 10: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino. Su sensei será Sarutobi Asuma-La rubia refunfuñó porque no le había tocado con el Uchiha pero ya sabían que iban a hacer equipo por lo cual no hizo tanto escándalo.

-Dentro de media hora vendrán los sensei-Fue lo último que dijo Iruka y se fue. El tiempo pasó y la primera en llegar fue Akari.

-Muy bien equipo 6 vengan conmigo-Al rubio se le hacía familiar pero prefirió no comentar nada (Naruto nunca ha visto sin su máscara Anbu a Akari).Y una vez fuera de la academia la pelinegra volvió a hablar.

-Para empezar porque no hacemos una carrera al mirador del Hokage, el que gane tendrá un premio-Comenzó la Hyuuga con energía.

-¿Es ramen?-preguntó el rubio emocionado.

-Puede ser, sólo lo sabrás si ganas-Le dijo para que se esforzara al máximo.

-Lo haré ´ttebayo-Y se puso en posición.

-Muy bien, empiecen-Y los cuatro se lanzaron en una carrera de velocidad, iban muy parejos pero el rubio y Akari llevaban la ventaja, después iba Hinata y por último Haku el cual no estaba acostumbrado a correr.

-El último que llegue tendrá un castigo-Les dijo Akari sin voltear, Haku ya estaba muy cansado y estaba por darse por vencido pero el rubio y Hinata bajaron la velocidad para amoldarse al ritmo de Haku. Así Akari llevaba la ventaja y un poco atrás iban Hinata, Haku y Naruto. La Hyuuga mayor vio con buenos ojos esto.

-Prepárense para recibir el peor castigo de sus vidas. Deben elegir a uno de ustedes para que lo reciba o los regreso a los tres a la academia-Habló Akari con una voz inflexible. Los tres integrantes se miraron entre sí y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo lo haré-Naruto con su típico 'ttebayo y Hinata entre tartamudeos.

-¿Por qué debe recibirlo cada uno?-les cuestionó la Hyuuga.

-Porque ellos dos iban adelante y si están aquí es por mí, ellos no merecen el castigo yo sí-contestó Haku.

-Porque son mis compañeros de equipo y prefiero mil veces recibir ese castigo a que alguno de ellos lo haga-Habló Hinata sin tartamudear y con determinación.

-Porque somos un equipo y como tal afrontaremos las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Así que prefiero recibir ese castigo a que ellos regresen a la academia por mi culpa-respondió el rubio.

-Muy bien entonces, es un placer para mí anunciarles que son oficialmente genins del equipo 6 y yo seré su sensei-Les contestó la Jounin. Y al ver la duda en sus caras les aclaró

–Esta fue una prueba y me enorgullece decir que la pasaron. Era para ver si se convertirían en genins; la principal forma de trabajo en Konoha es el equipo, pero deben aprender que un equipo debe estar unido en las victorias y las derrotas, así que se me ocurrió esta prueba. No olviden esto, deben ser un equipo hasta el fin, porque si no confías en tus compañeros ¿Cómo esperas que confíen en ti?-Mientras los chicos procesaban la información ella se sentó y se puso a admirar el paisaje.

-¿una prueba?-Habló Haku que fue el primero en reponerse.

-Así es, de todos los graduados de la academia sólo tres equipos aprobarán-Habló Akari.

-¿Sólo tres?-preguntó en un murmullo la Hyuuga menor.

-Así es, esto es como un filtro. Para ver quienes serán aptos para convertirse en ninja y quienes tendrán que regresar a la academia. Así se evitan muertes innecesarias-Les contestó con tranquilidad.

-oh-Fue todo lo que pudo contestar el trío de genins.

-Cambiando de tema, me gustaría que nos conociéramos. Cada uno tiene derecho a hacer 5 preguntas y yo como fui la ganadora tendré 5 preguntas más. Yo empiezo _**¿Por qué quieren ser ninjas?**_-Los tres empezaron a pensar unos segundos.

-Para poder proteger a las personas que quiero-Respondió Haku.

-P-para mo-mostrarme a m-mí mis-misma que puedo l-lograr lo que m-me pro-propongo-Respondió Hinata.

-Necesito probarme que valgo la pena. Dije que sería Hokage y no retrocederé en mis palabras ese es mi camino ninja 'ttebayo-Dijo el rubio con toda la determinación y seriedad que podía.

-Muy bien, ahora _**¿Qué habrían hecho si hubieran reprobado?**_-Preguntó

-Lo intentaría de nuevo-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-_**¿qué es lo que más le gusta?**_-

-Co-cocinar y l-la jardinería-Contesto la chica del grupo.

-El ramen-contestó el rubio.

-El invierno-contestó el pelinegro.

-_**¿Qué es lo que más les disgusta?**_-

-La gente que se aprovecha de los más débiles, esperar los tres minutos para que esté listo el ramen y aquellos que se creen más que los demás-Contestó el rubio

-las personas abusivas, los prejuicios y que lastimen a los que más quiero-respondió el pelinegro.

-los pervertidos, los violadores y que menosprecien a las personas-habló entre tartamudeos la Hyuuga menor.

-_**Si les pudieran cumplir un deseo ¿Cuál sería?**_-

-permitirme ayudar a los que más lo necesiten-contestó el pelinegro.

-que no haya discriminaciones entre las personas-contestó la chica

-nada-contestó el rubio simplemente.

-_**¿Por qué dices eso Naruto?**_-

-Porque si me lo dan no tendría el mismo valor que al haberlo conseguido con mi propio esfuerzo-habló serio.

-Si no fueran ninjas _**¿qué otra profesión habrían elegido?**_-

-tal vez doctor-Respondió Haku

-Cocinera-

-Jamás intentaría otra profesión porque dije que sería ninja y así lo haré-(ya saben quién respondió)

-_**¿Cuál es su color preferido?**_-

-azul- contestó Hinata

-café- respondió el pelinegro

-Naranja ´ttebayo- fue la respuesta del ojiazul.

-_**¿quién es su ídolo?**_-

-Momochi Zabuza, un ninja de la aldea de la niebla. Él fue uno de los más grandes ninjas que he conocido y él me salvó la vida-Contestó Haku.

-Mi madre, porque ella fue la persona más buena que he conocido. También admiro al habanero sangriento porque fue una gran ninja-contestó la tímida Hinata con un rubor y chocando sus dedos.

-Yondaime Hokage porque por sus ideales y amor a su aldea sacrificó su propia vida-Contestó el Uzumaki.

-_**¿Cuál es su forma de ser ninjas?**_-

-Nunca rendirme ni retractarme, entrenar cada día para ser mejor y nunca olvidar de dónde vengo-Habló el Uzumaki

-Luchar para proteger lo que para mí es importante-fue la respuesta de Haku

-Defender las cosas que tienen valor para mí-Contestó Hinata.

-Muy bien ahora siguen ustedes- Y así siguieron preguntándose cosas entre ellos y sin que ellos lo supieran Akari les estaba haciendo un examen psicológico y todos lo habían aprobado.

-Pueden dar por terminado este día los espero mañana a las 8 a.m. para entrenarlos-Les habló la Hyuuga mayor al momento que empezaba a atardecer.

-Hai sensei-Dijeron los tres y se fueron a sus casas.

"_Hiruzen-sama no pudo haberlo hecho mejor, ese trío harán grandes cosas juntos. Espero que esté orgullosa sensei… su hijo es una excelente persona. Será muy fuerte y Hana-chan puedes asegurar que tu hija también_" eran sus pensamientos rumbo a su casa.

Pasó por la entrada al recinto y le extrañó el no ver a los guardias.

"_Parece que jamás se van a rendir, tal vez tenga que enviar un mensaje más claro_" eran los pensamientos de Akari con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Ingresó a su hogar y fue directo a su recámara.

Recibió un golpe en la nuca y acto seguido sintió un ardor en su espalda.

-Eso es perra, ahora ya no podrás moldear Chakra. Estás a nuestra merced-Habló una voz de hombre de alrededor de 24 años.

-Cuando acabemos contigo vas a rogar por más- En ese momento los dos agresores pudieron apreciar los leves temblores que sacudían a Akari.

-Eso es, ríndete y seremos suaves-Y después de esta frase Akari ya no pudo más soltó la carcajada.

-En… serio creían… que… iba a caer… tan… fácil-y explotó en una bola de humo.

-Clon… de sombras -musitaron sorprendidos y con miedo. Después sintieron un enorme dolor en la espalda.

-¿Qué nos hiciste?-murmuraron adoloridos

-_**ninpou:**____**Itami no sasayaki**_ (1) una técnica de tortura. Y eso sólo es el principio de su sufrimiento-Respondió la Hyuuga con voz seria.

-eres una perra-Dijo el más joven.

-No te han enseñado que debes respetar a tus mayores. No te preocupes yo lo haré-Le dijo con sorna la pelinegra y acto seguido empezaron a sentir más dolor.

-Esta técnica se llama así porque al nivel máximo no te permite ni siquiera hablar y mucho menos gritar, así que no se preocupen nadie sabrá nada de nuestro pequeño jueguito-Dijo con una voz que los hizo sentir escalofríos.

-¿Quién los envió?-les preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Jamás te lo diremos- y la Hyuuga elevó un poco más la técnica.

-fue… Hiashi-sama-le respondió el menor.

-Muy bien así me gusta, ahora no eres tan valiente no?-preguntó con ironía.

-¿cuáles eran sus órdenes?-

-Teníamos que inmovilizarte y llevarte a un almacén en el cual nos turnaríamos y después te extraerían todos tus conocimientos. Una vez terminado todo nos desharíamos de ti-le contestó entre sonidos de dolor

-Con eso me basta- y empezó a hacer una serie de sellos de manos

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer?-preguntaron con miedo.

-¿Cuándo termine con ustedes no se acordarán de nada- y terminó.

_**Hasta aquí, debí haberlo subido el sábado pero la computadora ha estado fallando así que me disculpo. Espero les hayan gustado los personajes (Okumura Rin de Ao no exorcist y Kikyo de Inuyasha) Gracias a quien me recomendó Ao no exorcist me fascinó aunque se me hizo muy corta TToTT AMO A MEPHISTO (*o*) **_

_**Además como nos dieron el día por el 5 de mayo me dije ¿Qué mejor día que un Lunes por la mañana? Así tal vez acabo con mi odio hacia él **_

_**(Dime que cosa no odias tú) ¬¬ A ti nadie te metió. (No era necesario yo solito me basto) pareces vieja chismosa ¬¬(les prometo que hago que suba un capítulo el jueves y que sea emocionante) no andes haciendo promesas el capítulo estará cuando tenga que estar (A sí? Y qué tal si te quito a tu hijo) eh pero acuérdate que nos quitan el internet hoy y mamá no lo quiere pagar (Shh se dice que nos lo van a cortar por exceso de pago así mínimo le despistas un poco) Ya te estoy convirtiendo MUAJAJA (Sólo estaba defendiendo nuestra reputación) No pues si lo pones así está bien.**_

(1) Arte ninja : susurros del dolor. Una técnica de tortura silenciosa. Funciona para evitar que los prisioneros griten y te delaten para así poderles sacar información en el lugar.

_**Muchas gracias por reviews, follows y favorites.**_

_**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**_


	6. Primer día Revelación

_**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

_***Ç*Ç*Ç* Shishō*Ç*Ç*Ç***_

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea de la hoja y después de su rutina de entrenamiento Akari Hyuuga se dirigía a darse una ducha y cambiarse para después dirigirse hacia la torre del Hokage.

-Buenos días, hoy son las pruebas para los equipos genin a excepción del equip que la realizaron ayer. Akari, Kurenai ¿Cómo ha salido todo?-habló Hiruzen Sarutobi a sus subordinados.

-No me pudo haber tocado un mejor equipo-contestó la ojiperla.

-A pesar de sus diferencias, hacen un excelente trabajo-contestó la ojirroja.

-Muy bien entonces, por sus respuestas he de suponer que han aprobado-Preguntó el Hokage y recibió un asentimiento por parte de las dos.

-Hokage-sama, yo no sé cómo me vaya a ir con esos chicos, ayer el Okumura casi calcina a la Haruno y a la menor provocación sacaba su espada-exclamó Hatake Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su librito.

-Confío en que todo salga bien y quien sabe tal vez esos chicos te sorprendan- le replicó el anciano con un tono misterioso.

-Bueno, si eso es todo pueden retirarse-y todos los jounin-sensei salieron de la oficina a excepción de las dos mujeres.

-Queremos solicitar la primera misión para nuestros equipos-

-Muy bien, tenemos ayudar al mantenimiento del orfanato ¿Qué tal si tomas tú esta misión Kurenai?-Habló el Hokage y recibió un asentimiento.

-Y para tu equipo… ayudar a la señora Okayama con el asilo-y le entregó un rollo con los detalles de la misión.

-Está bien-y la pelinegra desapareció con su clásico shunshin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las 7:00 a.m. y en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad un rubio de ojos azules y marcas como bigotes en las mejillas se estaba levantando. Tenía aun una expresión de sueño y estaba vestido con su típico pijama y su adorable gorro de dormir. Se podía apreciar como las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Fue solo otra pesadilla-murmuró con tristeza.

-_**Buenos días cachorro**_-lo saludó una tenebrosa voz

-Buenos días bola de pelos-le contestó con un tono apagado.

-_**Ya no volverás a estar solo sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti aunque no me agrade el hecho de estar encerrado, me alegra que seas tú mi carcelero… me haces recordar a alguien que fue muy querido para mí**_-le dijo tratando de consolarlo. Y con melancolía.

-Quien te viera no te reconocería-

-_**Sabes qué mejor vete a alistarte que se te va a hacer tarde**_- le contestó tratando de esquivar el tema.

-No sabía que eras tan sensible- le dijo con burla

-_**ven acá y ¡TE DESPEDAZARÉ!**_-

-Parece que toqué una fibra sensible- Y con una gran carcajada se metió a la ducha.

-_**"Así es mejor, contigo no va el estar triste Naruto"**_-eran los pensamientos del rey de los bijuus

Una hora después todos los integrantes del equipo 6 se encontraban en el punto de reunión.

-Muy bien, ahora iremos a entrenar un poco y después haremos nuestra primera misión- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-S-sensei, ¿por qué sonríe así?-preguntó Naruto con miedo.

-Ya lo sabrán- y dio una carcajada de maldad.

10 minutos después se encontraban en su área de entrenamiento.

-Hoy es un grandioso día para torturar-y ante esas palabras el trío de genins sufrió un escalofrío en su espalda.

-Cada uno de ustedes tienen una enorme cantidad de chakra por sí solos por lo que el entrenamiento normal no servirá por lo cual hay que ser más _estrictos_ con su entrenamiento. Haku; tengo entendido que tienes un Kekkei Genkai que te permite manejar el elemento Hyōton -Recibió una afirmación.

–Y ¿Cuántas técnicas dominas?-Cuestionó con interés.

-Alrededor de seis, además de que puedo manejar el elemento suiton-contestó el pelinegro.

-Muy bien entonces trabajaremos sólo en taijutsu por el momento- Y luego con una sonrisa escalofriante se acercó al pelinegro.

-¿Qué me hizo?-cuestionó alarmado.

-Sello supresor de chakra, ahora da diez vueltas alrededor del campo a un ritmo constante. No te sobre esfuerces-y así mandó al pelinegro a su práctica.

-Ahora Hinata, voy a necesitar que pongas Chakra en este papelito- y así lo hizo.

-¿S-suiton?-cuestionó la tímida Hyuuga. "_Tal como lo pensé, no cabe duda que Hiashi es un idiota. No sé qué le viste Hana-chan_" pensaba la mayor.

-Así es. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué se te hace tan difícil el estilo del Jūken?-le cuestionó la mayor.

-Sí, es porque están basados en el elemento doton. Y si soy suiton indica flexibilidad lo que es contrario al doton que indica firmeza-dijo reflexiva.

-Una buena amiga mía me enseñó un estilo de pelea, su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki. Su técnica era conocida como _**Ryūketsu no rensa **_(1)- La ojiperla menor abrió los ojos grande de la impresión. –Y lo hemos adaptado para que funcione con el agua, pero sólo te daré las bases-Y le extendió un pergamino –Pero antes…- y repitió lo mismo que hizo con el pelinegro. –Ya sabes, 10 vueltas a un ritmo constante- Y la Hyuuga se fue.

-Ahora vas tú, fuiste perjudicado en tu formación en la academia por lo cual tendrás que empezar desde el principio- El rubio comenzó a replicar pero un gesto de la pelinegra lo calló.

-Tú tal vez me conozcas como Pyūma-sensei- Y el rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión. –Así es yo soy esa ANBU. Yo fui quien te enseñó el Kage Bunshin, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los beneficios de esa técnica?-A lo cual recibió un asentimiento.

-5 clones- y el rubio hizo lo que se le ordenó.

-Vengan en orden de derecha a izquierda- Y los clones hicieron lo indicado.

-En ese orden los desapareceremos Naruto- Y le hizo lo mismo que a los demás.

-Ahora ve- Y ella se sentó a la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba a su equipo entrenar. Pero una serie de explosiones y llamaradas de fuego azul le llamaron la atención y a los clones del rubio también.

-Ustedes vuelvan a lo suyo- Y acto seguido los clones la obedecieron.

20 minutos después el trío de genins estaban todos sudados y respirando agitado.

-Ya que terminaron con el calentamiento haremos una serie de golpes y patadas, les enseñaré varios estilos de Taijutsu y ustedes elegirán el que se les haga más cómodo. Así Akari les mostró varios estilos de taijutsu y cada uno eligió el que quiso. Les entregó un pergamino con unas cuantas Katas y los observó practicarlas. Pasó una hora y les dio otra orden.

-Ahora haremos ejercicios de estiramiento y flexibilidad. Esto es básico y será esencial en tu estilo Hinata. _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_- Hizo tres clones y los puso a ayudarlos con los estiramientos, aunque con Hinata eran más avanzados. Ella se volvió a acomodar mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor y protestas de sus estudiantes.

-Es obvio que por ser la primera vez que los hacen les dolerán más, pero dentro de un mes tal vez se acostumbren- les dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima y sus estudiantes pusieron una cara de horror para después cambiarla por una de inmenso dolor.

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana y los genins estaban respirando agitados y con evidencias de haber hecho ejercicio. –Naruto recuéstate- el ojiazul hizo lo indicado y Akari deshizo al primer clon espero unos minutos a que el rubio se repusiera y después repitió la acción hasta que acabó con los clones.

-Vayan a su casa, dense una ducha y coman algo. Los espero aquí dentro de 50 minutos, haremos una misión- y después el trío de genins partieron rumbo a sus hogares.

-Veo que son puntuales, eso me gusta- les dijo al verlos llegar al tiempo indicado.

-Ahora, nuestra misión es ayudar en el asilo- el rubio iba a replicar algo pero la mirada de la Hyuuga lo calló en un instante –son genins recién graduados ¿no esperaran que los manden a hacer misiones peligrosas o sí?- a lo cual recibió un 'no' a coro.

-Muy bien, vamos rápido- y partieron rumbo al lugar de su misión.

-¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser los ninjas que nos van a ayudar hoy- dijo una amable viejita

-Hai. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Akari y somos el equipo 6; ellos son Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto y Yuuki Haku- los presentó la ojiperla mayor.

-Mira que adorable trío de muchachitos y estas dos jovencitas son hermosas-dijo la anciana apretando las mejillas de Haku y Hinata.

-Disculpe señora pero yo soy hombre- dijo el pelinegro.

-A ver- e intentó levantarle la falda de su kimono.

-Okayama-san ¿Qué haremos por usted?- le preguntó la Hyuuga mientras la detenía.

-Ah cierto, cierto vengan por acá. Necesito que alguien me ayude en la cocina, es que una de las cocineras se enfermó y no pudo venir; necesito que hagan un tragaluz (2) en el centro de aquel edificio- y señaló con la mano hacia una edificación de un solo piso en la derecha –También necesito que me ayuden a cortar el césped de la cancha de aquel lado- les señaló.

-Muy bien, Hinata tú irás a la cocina. Naruto tú harás el tragaluz y Haku tú cortarás el césped-les asignó sus tareas.

2 horas después el trío de genins estaba agotado pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

-¿Ya están agotados? Y eso que apenas vamos empezando- Ante esta afirmación el trío abrió a más no poder los ojos.

-Sólo les he enseñado taijutsu y hemos hecho una misión. Hace falta que les enseñe Ninjutsu y un poco de Genjutsu- les aclaró la ojiperla mayor.

-NANI?-fue el grito a coro del trío.

-No alcen la voz, tengo un oído muy sensible-les regañó la Hyuuga.

-Lo lamentamos- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Está bien ahora vamos a comer- Y de unos sellos de almacenamiento sacó tres bentos con los almuerzos de los chicos. Y de otro sacó el suyo.

-Itadakimasu-dijeron todos.

-Esto es lo más sabroso que he probado 'ttebayo-dijo el ojiazul hiperactivo. La Hyuuga menor enrojeció casi hasta el punto del desmayo.

-Debes agradecerle a Hinata, ella fue quien lo cocinó-mencionó Akari y la Hyuuga enrojeció otro poco.

-Cocinas delicioso ´ttebayo. Me encanta, es lo mejor después del ramen-alabó el rubio y viniendo de él era mucho. Se puso enfrente de ella y acercó su rostro al de ella. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la tímida ojiperla no lo aguantó más y… se desmayó.

-¿Acaso está enferma?- preguntó el rubio al ver la cara sonrojada de su compañera. Los otros dos se dieron un golpe en la frente. Eso ya pasaba de ser despistado y lindaba en la estupidez.

Después de ese pequeño descanso Akari les quitó los sellos supresores de Chakra y comenzó a darles una clase de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu.

-Salgan ya-dijo la Hyuuga al aire y de unos arbustos que se empezaron a mover salieron cuatro figuras.

-Nunca podré tomarte por sorpresa- la saludó el peli plateado, el cual venía acompañado de una peli rosa y dos pelinegros.

-Bueno, quien sabe tal vez algún día lo logres-le respondió la Hyuuga mayor –Y a que debemos el honor de su visita-les preguntó.

-Pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos tu explicación-le replicó el Hatake.

-Gracias por recordarme que debo poner los sellos de silencio-le respondió la Hyuuga con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hai, hai-respondió resignado. –Entonces aprovecharé esta oportunidad- y ya se iba retirando cuando la Hyuuga lo jaló del cuello de la camisa.

-De ninguna manera Hatake, son tus alumnos y mínimo me vas a ayudar con la explicación-le replicó.

-Está bien- Y ya estaba preparando una estrategia para escaparse cuando Akari volvió a hablar.

-Y ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar o tu colección la pagará muy caro- Ante la mención de su amado Icha Icha el Hatake no tuvo de otra más que resignarse. "_Obito, ya no sé si este Sharingan es una bendición o una maldición. ¿Por qué yo? Ahora estoy atrapado cuidando a un grupo de mocosos_" Y así Akari hizo que Kakashi les hiciera una demostración de técnicas de cada elemento.

-Haber Naruto ¿sobre qué les estaba hablando?-habló Akari con su 'teacher mode'

-Sobre la utilidad de un jutsu Fūton y las desventajas que presenta al combatir-Contestó el Uzumaki con seriedad. "Viéndolo así es el vivo retrato de Minato-sensei" era el pensamiento del peligris.

-Así es. ¿Cuáles son sus desventajas Hinata?-preguntó

-ano… etto… es inútil al pelear contra Katon ya que sólo fortalece la técnica enemiga-contestó la Hyuuga menor con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Alguno de nuestros invitados sabe cuáles son las ventajas?-preguntó y la peli rosa levantó la mano.

-Que se pueden hacer en cualquier lugar y requieren menos chakra-contestó esta.

-¿Cuál es la base del Ninjutsu?- Y esta vez Haku fue el que alzó la mano.

-El control del Chakra, porque no importa si sabes muchos jutsu si no tienes buen control del Chakra no podrás hacer nada-contestó.

-¿Qué es lo primordial a la hora de formar un equipo?-cuestionó y el Uzumaki volvió a levantar la mano.

-Dependiendo de la misión se puede decidir si se agrega a uno de rastreo pero lo más básico es un ninja de asalto, un medic-nin y uno de infiltración y en la antigüedad se unía un maestro de sellos pero debido a lo complicado de esa rama se fue perdiendo ese arte hasta quedar reducido a lo más simple y básico-le contestó.

-Eso no es algo que estaba en los libros que te di Naruto. De hecho esta pregunta la iba a responder yo-le contestó la Hyuuga mayor y todos le pusieron atención al rubio.

-Bueno… etto… es que me gusta leer y un día me encontré con un libro de historia y como era muy interesante lo conservé-contestó un poco sonrojado y rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-hmp Dobe, eso no te lo crees ni tú- le dijo el Uchiha con seguridad.

-Es verdad ´ttebayo. De hecho aquí lo traigo- Y de su portakunai sacó un libro pequeño pero muy grueso ante la mirada asombrada de todos. Se veía desgastado y en la portada estaba el nombre de 'historia del Ninjutsu 1' junto a una letra grotesca que formaba 'propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo'

-Es verdad-Dijo Okumura Rin con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Es que acaso es tan increíble que yo tenga un libro?-cuestionó un poco enojado

-Sí-contestaron todos hasta el Kyuubi en su interior. Una vez repuesta la Hyuuga mayor continuó con su pequeña clase. Hora y media después dio por terminada la clase.

"_Uuuf fue difícil mantener a todos concentrados y evitar que se despedazaran. Maldito Kakashi, después de la demostración sólo se sentó a leer su estúpido libro pornográfico_" pensaba furiosa la pelinegra.

-Ahora sí. Este día se acabó. Nos vemos mañana Equipo 6 y Hatake esta es la última vez que te ayudo con tus alumnos-se despidió la Hyuuga mayor y después se fue junto a Hinata.

-Hinata-sama espero que practique mucho su estilo y que lo adapte a usted-le dijo con respeto. Porque aunque era su sensei ella aún era la heredera del clan y se merecía respeto.

-N-no me diga así, p-por fa-favor lla-llámeme s-sólo Hinata Akari-sensei-le pidió sonrojada.

-De ninguna manera después de los entrenamientos dejas de ser mi alumna y te conviertes en la heredera debes acostumbrarte. Es sólo nuestra manera de demostrarle nuestro respeto, respeto el cual usted se merece-le dijo la Hyuuga mayor. La menor se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-No tiene por qué bajar la cabeza Hinata-sama. Debe tener confianza en sí misma, no es que usted sea débil sólo que hubo una deficiencia en su entrenamiento. Ya verá que si se esfuerza usted será muy fuerte-la alentó

-¿D-de verdad lo c-cree?- preguntó con ilusión y una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. Porque hay algo que no debe olvidar _el agua es de lo más letal porque no sólo tiene una flexibilidad nata además es dura cuando se requiere. Puede ser tranquila y pacífica o intempestiva y mortífera. Y ni la más dura muralla puede contener la presión de la furia del agua_.

Una vez llegaron a las dependencias del clan se separaron y cada una siguió hacia su casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche y Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba dando un paseo por los terrenos Hyuuga cuando se encontró con algo simplemente aterrador. Una escena de lo más horroroso que había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Hiashi entrecortadamente. Ahí frente a él, estaban los cuerpos de los hombres que había enviado a la pequeña misión. Sus cuerpos se habían convertido en una masa amorfa de sangre y carne y lo único que quedaba intacto eran sus ojos que transmitían un terror inigualable.

-Un pequeño regalito. Con todo mi desprecio de mí para ti-le contestó una voz entre las sombras.

-¿A-Akari?-preguntó el líder Hyuuga con espanto.

-Así es ¿de verdad creíste que estos novatos iban a poder conmigo?-le dijo con sorna.

-N-no tengo idea de a que te refieres- contestó.

-¿A no? Hmmm… entonces tal vez deba enviar un mensaje más directo-le dijo con una voz que al Hyuuga le resultó escalofriante.

-Sabes que cualquier atentado contra mí será tomado como traición y amerita la ejecución-Le exclamó con prepotencia.

-Y sabes mejor que nadie que a mí no se me pueden guardar secretos Hiashi-sama ¿o debería decir hermano?-le escupió Akari.

-De ninguna manera, no tienes derecho a llamarme de esa forma tú no eres más que la bastarda de mi padre. Eres la hija de su puta. -le escupió encolerizado.

-Estás equivocado-Le contestó con un tono de ultratumba.

-Tu madre era una zorra y tú eres lo mismo-Le dijo con arrogancia.

-Más te vale que mantengas tu prepotente boca cerrada o no habrá nada que me detenga. Tú no sabes nada acerca de eso así que no tienes derecho de hablar-

-Yo hablo de lo que yo quiera. ¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tú? No lo creo. Es hora de que la basura aprenda su posición-dijo arrogantemente

-Tienes razón… prepárate Hiashi Hyuuga porque pronto aprenderás cuál es tu lugar. No lo haré yo porque se lo prometí a Hana-chan pero te aseguro que vas a aprender tu lugar y va a ser de la manera más dolorosa posible. Sentirás la furia de un huracán-dijo con voz tétrica y después se esfumó en el aire. Una vez que ella se esfumó Hiashi se derrumbó en sus rodillas y comenzó a respirar agitadamente

Y no era para menos en los ojos de la Hyuuga había visto su propia muerte y lo más aterrador era el perpetrador de tal hecho. La 'escoria' del Clan Hyuuga… su hija… Hyuuga Hinata. Y los sentimientos que vio reflejados en sus ojos fue lo que más le asustaron. Tal cantidad de odio reunida en ella; esa mirada vacía y fría era la mirada de alguien muerto en vida.

Y fue ahí donde Hiashi Hyuuga realmente empezó a temer por las consecuencias de sus errores.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::**_

(1) Cadena Sangrienta: se refiere al estilo de Kushina de manejar sus cadenas de Chakra. Será adaptado pero con látigos de agua en lugar de cadenas de Chakra. Era sumamente dañino ya que es una combinación de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. Puede llegar a ser letal.

(2)Tragaluz: es usado desde la antigüedad y es muy eficiente. Es un hueco en el techo que se hace para que no sea necesaria la iluminación en una habitación durante el día y así aprovechar la luz solar.

_**¡Y hasta aquí!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado ya que realmente me esforcé.**_

_**¿Se imaginaban lo de Akari y Hiashi? Pues todavía hay más MUCHO más. Esto solo es la punta del Iceberg.**_

_**Si sé que debí haberlo subido ayer pero hasta hoy volvió el Internet además de que hoy es un grandioso día para hacerlo. FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES! **_

_**(Ni creas que te vas a salvar con esa distracción barata. Debiste haberlo subido ayer ¬¬) Bueno un día no es mucho (bueno entonces te voy a quitar a tu hijo por un día y veremos si no es nada) NOOO mi hijo NOOO Haré lo que quieras pero no me quites mi celular (lo que quiera eh?) excepto hacer quehacer tampoco exageres (pensaré tu oferta) ¬¬U.**_

_**Sus 25 reviews me encantan (LOS AMOOOO) ya escucharon Los Amamos! Y si ese número incrementa será mejor.**_

_**Muchas gracias por reviews, follows y favorites.**_

_**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**_


	7. Pasado

_**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Quien se está buscando una muerte lenta y dolorosa.**_

_***Ç*Ç*Ç* Shishō*Ç*Ç*Ç***_

Eran alrededor de las 7:35 am y Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Frente a él un humeante tazón de ramen instantáneo se encontraba intacto.

-_**Esto sin duda es una señal del fin del mundo. No te has comido nada y además estas 'pensando'**_- Dijo con burla el bijuu.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo ya he visto antes esa mirada pero lo que no recuerdo es en dónde.

-_**Definitivamente has rebasado tus niveles de estupidez. ¿Es que acaso no es esa la mirada que te devuelve el espejo todos los días? ¿No es acaso la de aquellos que sufren silenciosamente?**_-Le contestó el Kyuubi con irritación.

-¿Podré hacer algo para mitigar su dolor?-cuestionó con preocupación el Uzumaki.

-_**No lo sé pero si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde y hasta a mí me da miedo pensar lo que te hará tu sensei si llegas tarde**_-

-ahhhh es cierto, voy a llegar tarde 'ttebayo-Y rápidamente se devoró el ramen para después salir corriendo rápidamente.

_25 minutos después_

-Por… poco… no… llego-Decía jadeante el Uzumaki.

-Naruto-kun ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó una tímida ojiperla.

-Hai-dijo ya repuesto.

-Muy bien equipo hoy les toca la versión plus del entrenamiento-Dijo Akari apareciendo de repente y con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Akari-sensei?-preguntó Haku con temor.

-Simple. Como ayer teníamos misión tuve que implementarles la versión light ya que no podía dejarlos medio muertos antes del mediodía. Pero como hoy no hay misión no hay problema con eso-Y acto seguido lanzó una carcajada de maldad.

-¿Nani?-Cuestionaron impactados.

-¿No creerán que el entrenamiento iba a ser así de fácil verdad? Si fuera así ustedes no aprenderían nada-Fue lo único que dijo. Y los tres jóvenes ninjas palidecieron.

-Ahora andando que tenemos mucho que hacer-Y acto seguido todos se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-Es fundamental que se empiecen a tomar con seriedad el ser shinobis. Yo les puedo proveer de todo el armamento pero si ustedes no lo usan de nada servirá. Hoy trabajaremos con su velocidad de reacción y la coordinación como equipo. Pero primero… Naruto, haz cinco clones-Habló Akari una vez llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

Después de que Naruto hiciera las cinco réplicas y Akari les impartiera sus órdenes se volteó hacia los chicos con una sonrisa que les causó escalofríos.

-Comienza la tor… que diga el entrenamiento-Y acto seguido en una nube de humo aparecieron 3 clones de ella. –Esquiven esto- y después de esas simples palabras comenzó una ráfaga de shurikens, kunai, jutsus de agua y viento y golpes.

-Esto… es difícil ´ttebayo-Habló el rubio mientras esquivaba.

-Tal parece que Akari-sensei nos quiere matar-Habló Haku con calma mientras esquivaba.

-Ella… l-lo… ha-hace… p-por… n-nuestro… bi-bien-Habló Hinata entre tartamudeos y movimientos para esquivar lo que se le venía encima. De repente se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados.

-Hay que salir de aquí, aquí somos más vulnerables y ellas están reduciendo el espacio si esto sigue así nos van a masacrar-Dijo Haku pero en su distracción un kunai le dio en la pierna.

-H-Haku-san-Dijo Hinata con preocupación.

-No se preocupe por mí Hinata-san, estoy bien. No fue nada grave-Dijo el pelinegro para calmarla.

-x- 30 minutos después -x-

El trío de genins tenían varios cortes por toda su ropa y cuerpo. Naruto y Haku estaban más que mojados y Hinata tenía su cabello todo alborotado. Pero considerando a lo que se enfrentaron quedaron más que bien.

-Debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada… esperaba poder hacerles más daño con todo lo que les lancé-Dijo la Hyuuga mayor con un puchero el cual rápidamente cambió por una sonrisa de orgullo -Lo han hecho excelente. A pesar de todo lo que les he lanzado sólo han caído en tres ataques y fueron rozados por los Kunai a excepción del que se le clavó a Haku-

-Yatta-celebró el rubio ojiazul.

-Ahora, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero me gustaría que ustedes se sientan seguros de poder confiar en mí y en sus compañeros-les dijo la Hyuuga mayor con dulzura y los tres jóvenes se pusieron tensos.

-No pretendo forzarlos a nada. Sólo espero que tengan la suficiente confianza tanto en sus compañeros como en mí. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido un pasado fácil y si alguien puede comprenderlos son aquellos con los que lucharán codo a codo en el futuro-Les aclaró.

-Bueno, creo que todavía no estoy listo para contarles todo mi pasado pero por algo he de empezar-dijo Haku. Todos se sentaron en un círculo y él comenzó a narrar –Después de mucho sufrir un día cuando me estaba muriendo de hambre me encontré con un hombre. Él se presentó como Momochi Zabuza, me cuidó y enseñó a cazar para sobrevivir así como a recolectar frutos y a pescar. Durante un año fue como un padre para mí pero debido a que él era un ninja renegado no podía cuidarme ya que sería un gran peligro. Así que me dio un poco de dinero y un mapa y me dijo que huyera ya que en ese momento el Mizukage estaba cazando a las personas con habilidades como las mías. A pesar de lo que muchos podrían decir de él todo es falso, si él fuera como dicen él me hubiera matado o usado como arma en lugar de cuidarme y alejarme de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento. Él se entretenía contándome historias de cuando los tiempos eran felices en kiri y repetía constantemente que la gloria de nuestra aldea volvería y yo… le creí… él hablaba con tanto amor de kiri que no pareciera que fuera un traidor. Él me enseñó a vivir y cómo ser un buen ninja-Cuando Haku terminó de hablar todos estaban impresionados con lo que relató el joven y Hinata le dio un tierno abrazo para después ser seguida por Naruto y Akari.

-C-creo que ahora me to-toca a m-mí-Dijo Hinata entre tartamudeos una vez deshicieron el abrazo. Dio un suspiro para calmarse y cerró los ojos para empezar a narrar. –Hace mucho tiempo atrás que los tiempos en que era feliz con mi familia quedaron atrás, cuando cumplí cinco años pedí de regalo un hermanito o hermanita para jugar y darle cariño… luego unos meses después mi mamá vino a anunciarme con ilusión que iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita menor, mi deseo se había cumplido y con ilusión festejamos. Recuerdo que mamá había dicho que iba a tener que estar en cama y descansar porque el doctor se lo había ordenado para que no hubiera problemas. Pero mi papá insistía que debíamos ir a esos eventos importantes y que sería una falta de respeto el que no fuéramos todos. Cada día veía a mi mamá más y más cansada y recuerdo varias veces preguntarle a mi nana qué podía hacer yo para ayudar a mi mamá. El día del nacimiento de mi hermanita al fin llegó pero debido a que mamá no había tomado el reposo necesario todo se complicó y llegó un momento en que debían elegir entre mi madre y el bebé-Hinata se interrumpió y se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. En ese momento sintió que le tomaban de la mano y miró a Akari la cual le regalaba una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos –Mi mamá eligió al bebé y me mandó a llamar para despedirse de mí me dijo con voz cansada y lágrimas en los ojos ´siempre te voy a amar cariño, no lo olvides. Por favor sé feliz por mí´ y después de esas palabras la llevaron al quirófano. 2 horas después nació mi hermana Hanabi y después de nombrarla y darle un beso mi madre murió, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de eso papá no volvió a ser el mismo, ya ni siquiera podía soportar verme a los ojos porque le recuerdo a mi madre, cada vez empezó a tratarme peor e incluso me golpeó en varias ocasiones, pero lo que sin duda jamás le voy a perdonar es el hecho de que culpaba a mi hermanita por la muerte de mi madre y decía que ella no era su hija y no quería tenerla en su presencia por lo cual entre mi nana y varias mujeres se encargaban de ella; llegó al punto de tratar de matarla y siendo una niña de seis años me atreví a contradecirlo y le arrebaté de las manos a mi hermana, esa noche me golpeó como nunca lo había hecho pero valió la pena ya que logré salvar a mi hermanita. A partir de entonces empecé a aprender cómo cuidar a mi hermanita y luego de un tiempo pedí que la trasladaran a mi cuarto para poder cuidarla yo misma. Yo fui la primera palabra de Hanabi, yo vi sus primeros pasos y cuando tuvo la edad necesaria la empecé a instruir en las técnicas del clan, con lo poco que yo sabía y al poco tiempo Hanabi mostró ser un verdadero as al momento de aprender-Hinata con una sonrisa de orgullo se perdió en sus pensamientos y cuando volvió su expresión era más sombría –Cuando Hanabi cumplió tres años padre intentó sellarla pero cuando nos vio practicar se convenció de que Hanabi debía ser su heredera por todo el potencial que mostraba. Después la separó de mí y le empezó a llenar la cabeza de mentiras para que me odiara. Llegó al punto de que mi hermana a la cual yo crié me odia; pero yo aun así voy a estar siempre para ella… porque sé que mi hermanita aún está ahí, debajo de todas las mentiras que mi padre le dijo, y ella merece amor-Terminó Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas. Naruto y Haku sin conocer al padre de Hinata ya lo odiaban y el rencor de Akari se incrementó hasta niveles inimaginables. "_Maldito bastardo, y ahora se hace el muy digno. Me dan ganas de estrangularlo en este mismo instante pero debo calmarme… eso no me corresponde_"

-Supongo que es mi turno- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste y los ojos vacíos. –desde que tengo memoria he estado solo. Viví en un orfanato hasta los tres años cuando me expulsaron. Aunque para mí eso fue un alivio, todas las mujeres me pegaban y castigaban sin motivo; además les decían a los niños que no se juntaran conmigo… pero lo peor no era lo que me hacían si no lo que me decían y como me miraban yo era tan sólo un bebé pero podía notar la satisfacción que mostraban al hacerme daño. Había una cuidadora que me trataba bien y que trató de adoptarme varias veces pero la directora la despidió argumentando que ella le había robado dinero. Cuando ella ya no estaba para defenderme los maltratos fueron aún peores, incluso varias veces visité el hospital por intoxicarme con comida en mal estado. Después de que me echaran tuve que vivir en la calle y muchas veces tuve que robar, aunque no me enorgullezco de ello-Dijo con una amarga sonrisa. -Después de dos meses por error me topé con Hokage-jiji cuando huía de una turba furiosa y le mentí diciéndole que yo me había escapado ese día porque ya no quería vivir ahí; así que él me dio un apartamento para poder vivir y un cheque para mis gastos, desafortunadamente no podía gastarlo ya que muchas veces me daban comida descompuesta o me quitaban el dinero y me acusaban de ladrón. Muchas veces tuve que escapar de turbas furiosas que intentaban matarme y varias veces estuvieron a punto de lograrlo, casi diario me atacaban hasta dejarme al borde de la muerte por algo que yo no sabía que era; llegué al punto de desear la muerte pero nunca hice nada para defenderme-Dijo mirando al vacío mientras sus oyentes sentían una gran opresión en el corazón por lo que estaban escuchando… si solo supieran que eso no es ni una décima parte de lo que sufrió el rubio. –Desde que tengo memoria he tenido que lidiar con enormes problemas yo sólo. Tuve que aprender a ser autosuficiente. No sé lo que se siente ni el cariño de una madre ni el regaño de un padre. Hasta hace poco mi única compañía era yo mismo. Tuve que enfrentar mis miedos yo sólo y conseguir qué comer. Mal que bien me eduqué. Muchos si enfrentaran lo que yo se volverían locos o buscarían venganza pero como me decía la que para mí fue como una madre ´si la vida no te sonríe… sonríele tú. No importa cuánto duela sonríe… porque no hay nada más triste que no poder sonreír´ de hecho ella fue la que me enseñó a hacer bromas y eso fue lo que se convirtió en mi modo de defensa. Ella me mostró que existen personas buenas en el mundo y mientras viva haré lo posible por defender a esas personas. Es por eso que… ¡YO VOY A SER EL PRÓXIMO HOKAGE ´TTEBAYO!-Terminó Naruto con un grito de alegría y una gran sonrisa. Los demás se contagiaron del ánimo del rubio y le dieron una sonrisa y un abrazo al rubio. El rubio se incomodó un poco ya que nadie aparte de Iruka y el Hokage lo abrazaban.

-Bueno, ahora hay que continuar con el entrenamiento. Hay que trabajar para cumplir nuestras metas- Y los jóvenes animados retomaron el entrenamiento.

Tal vez sonaba un poco hipócrita el pedirles a sus alumnos que confiaran en ella y ella no contarles nada pero sucedía que ella todavía no estaba lista para compartir su dolor porque temía que la rabia se apoderara de ella y cometiera una estupidez. Así que se juró a sí misma que cuando ellos se sinceraran completamente ella les contaría su historia.

…ooo-ooo En la torre Hokage ooo-ooo….

Hiruzen Sarutobi se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro y amplió la sonrisa de orgullo que estaba pintada en sus labios.

"_Son unos excelentes chicos que se convertirán en aún más grandes ninjas_" pensó emocionado pero después su semblante se ensombreció y liberó un denso instinto asesino que puso a temblar a más de uno. "_Cómo puede ser que haya pasado todo eso por alto. Ya estoy muy viejo para esto, Naruto me logró engañar perfectamente y yo caí como vil tonto. Minato… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? ¿Dónde quedó el gran razonamiento por el que eras conocido? ¿Es que acaso no viste todo lo que sufrió Kushina aun cuando su sello fue diseñado por Mito-sama y por lo tanto era más estable? Sólo espero que Naruto no te guarde tanto rencor por haber sellado al Kyuubi en él_"

Dio un suspiro y se dispuso a enfrentar a su peor enemigo y lo que menos extrañó dl puesto de Hokage… el papeleo. Pero se le ocurrió una idea aún mejor, leería un par de capítulos del más reciente regalo enviado por su estudiante. El más nuevo y flamante volumen del Icha Icha.

…ooo-ooo Volviendo con el equipo 6 ooo-ooo….

Akari ya había acabado la tort… que diga formación de sus alumnos y se despedía de ellos mientras se alejaba con rumbo a su hogar. Se encontraba platicando con Hinata y tratando de reforzarle su autoestima.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un cambio de vestuario en todo el equipo 6? La verdad ya necesito un cambio de atuendo- (No sé si ya lo había dicho pero Akari viste el típico traje Anbu, sólo que sin la máscara y es en color rojo obscuro. Lo cual combina con su cabello XD).

-M-me encantaría ¿Cuándo lo haremos?-preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Qué le parece el domingo? Al fin y al cabo ese día es su descanso-Contestó Akari.

-M-me parece e-excelente- le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Entonces mañana les avisaremos a los chicos- Y una vez llegaron a las puertas del recinto Hyuuga cada una tomó su propio rumbo.

Hinata observó cómo su hermana entrenaba arduamente y sonrió con satisfacción. Fue a darse una ducha y después le hizo unos bocadillos que le daría para que se los comiese luego.

-T-toma H-Hanabi-chan es m-mi re-receta es-especial-Le dijo con una tímida pero linda sonrisa.

-No los quiero. De seguro tratas de envenenarme- le respondió.

-Yo jamás haría algo como eso-Hinata estaba tan sorprendida con lo que dijo su hermana que no tartamudeó. Dejó la bandeja con el té y los bocadillos y corrió hacia su habitación mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"_Te odio padre, me robaste a mi hermanita. Jamás te lo perdonaré y algún día lo pagarás. A mí puedes hacerme lo que sea pero te has metido con algo que es más valioso para mí que mi propia vida. Has convertido a mi hermanita en un ser que se refugia en una dura coraza de insensibilidad; le has arrebatado su niñez y su felicidad y juro que pagarás por eso_" pensaba con dolor la pelinegra.

"_Onee-san por favor perdóname; ya no sé quién soy, ya no controlo mis actos. No recuerdo a mamá pero siempre que pienso en ella me viene una imagen tuya a la mente. Quiero escapar de esto pero no sé qué me han hecho… soy como un títere y no puedo cambiar nada. Perdóname Hinata Onee-san_" Eran los pensamientos de la ojiperla menor mientras recogía la bandeja y se dirigía a la cocina para guardar los bocadillos y comérselos a escondidas después.

Al día siguiente les avisaron a los jóvenes y aunque Naruto se opuso rotundamente Haku aceptó con calma. Akari lo apartó de los demás y con preocupación abordó el tema.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?-le cuestionó.

-Los van a tratar mal por mi culpa y no quiero que nada pase. Por eso jamás he cambiado mi ropa. Este traje fue un regalo que apareció en mi puerta y la demás ropa un Anbu me la entrega-Le contestó.

-¿Has tratado de comprar ropa tú solo?-cuestionó con un poco de enojo.

-Sí, unas tres veces y siempre es el mismo resultado por eso ya no me compro ropa-contestó con tristeza.

-Tú sabes que no todos son iguales y a donde vamos son amigos de toda la vida. Iremos con los Higurashi y los Ama. Compraremos ropa y armamento porque no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que tu armamento es viejo-Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Está bien, pero a la primera señal de problemas me voy- respondió Naruto más calmado y con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Y después se dirigieron hacia Haku y Hinata –Muy bien, el domingo nos reuniremos aquí al mediodía- les indicó y los tres asintieron.

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos y con un par de misiones aburridas por aquí y por allá. Hasta que por fin llegó el esperado día domingo.

-Ohayōgozaimasu- Saludó Akari a sus tres alumnos y después les hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

-Konnichiwa mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome y por hoy seré quien los atienda- Los saludó una joven idéntica a Kikyo con una sonrisa.

-Konnichiwa… estamos buscando nuevos trajes-Habló Akari.

-Y ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que quieren?-preguntó la chica. Akari iba a contestar pero Hinata empezó a Hablar.

-Etto… n-nuestro en-encargo e-está a n-nombre de H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata- Habló con timidez mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oh… ya veo- susurró con una sonrisa la otra pelinegra. Los guió por toda la tienda hacia los vestidores. –Muy bien cada uno entre, en un momento se los traigo- Dijo mientras con ayuda de Hinata empujaba a los dos hombres y a la Hyuuga mayor. Unos cinco minutos después volvió con unos trajes y se los entregó a la Hyuuga que los repartió.

Naruto fue el primero en salir. Traía puesto unos pescadores color naranja oscuro con detalles en negro, una camisa de red y una sudadera negra con detalles en naranja oscuro y la espiral roja que nunca falta en su vestimenta tanto en la espalda como a la altura del corazón además que tenía una capucha integrada que se podía remover. Además de su porta kunai tanto la chamarra como el pesquero tenían bolsas ocultas en el interior. Sus sandalias ninja negras con detalles naranja obscuro. Y el detalle que no podía faltar la banda que lo identificaba como un orgulloso ninja de la hoja en su frente, sólo que ahora la cinta era en color negro.

-Así que para esto era ´ttebayo-Dijo el rubio emocionado. -¿Qué tal me veo?-preguntó con una sonrisa que a sus espectadoras se les hizo seductora. Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse y un pequeño hilillo de sangre le escurría por la nariz.

-Muy violable- Dijo Kagome para después darle una sonrisa y voltear hacia el siguiente que iba saliendo. Ignorante de la mirada de muerte que le estaba mandando la pequeña ojiperla.

Haku se miraba al espejo con expresión calmada y luego le lanzó una sonrisa a la Hyuuga que la hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Me encanta Hinata-san-Le dijo.

Y es que su conjunto era un pantalón negro un poco holgado con una camisa de red de manga tres cuartos color blanca y una sudadera negra con detalles de un copo de nieve en la espalda y a la altura del corazón en color blanco así como un bordado plateado. Con el pelo sujeto en una coleta baja y unas sandalias ninjas color negro con detalles en plateado. Y la banda que lo identificaba como un ninja de la hoja igual en su frente pero con sus dos mechones de cabello a los lados. Este conjunto también tenía bolsas ocultas en el interior.

-Vaya, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué han hecho con mis alumnos?- les preguntó la Hyuuga mayor desde el vestidor a lo cual todos voltearon a verla.

-Por mujeres así, valdría la pena ser lesbiana- Dijo Kagome con una risa pervertida y a todos los demás les resbaló una gotita por la nuca.

-Tienes un excelente gusto Hinata- la alabó la mayor mientras se veía en el espejo.

Su conjunto consistía en una falda negra arriba de unas medias de red color rojo obscuro con una chamarra con un pequeño puma en la espalda y el Kanji correspondiente a la altura del corazón sobre un pequeño top color negro que dejaban al descubierto su plano abdomen y resaltaban su envidiable figura. Unas botas de combate color negro con grabados en rojo que llegaban hasta la pantorrilla. Unos guantes color rojo obscuro sin dedos y con unas placas con el símbolo de Konoha. Su porta kunai ya que ella usaba sellos de almacenamiento no necesitaba nada más. Y su banda que la identificaba como Kunoichi estaba en su cuello, al igual que la de Hinata, y con una cinta rojo oscuro.

-Wow-fue todo lo que dijo Akari al verse en el espejo y luego frunció el ceño al ver a la Hyuuga menor-¿Por qué tú no tienes ropa nueva Hinata?-Cuestionó con voz amenazante.

-Etto… es que… y-yo n-no pu-puedo e-elegirme ro-ropa. N-no s-se me o-ocurre na-nada-Dijo tímidamente con un sonrojo y jugando con sus dedos.

-Hmmm… creo que yo puedo elegirte algo-dijo Kagome con voz perversa.

-No gracias ¡Así estoy bien!-dijo la Hyuuga con brusquedad y agitando las manos.

-De eso nada… Somos un equipo y como tal todos vamos a cambiar nuestra ropa- Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Jaló a Kagome y se perdieron entre el mar de ropa.

-¡Por favor que no sea nada llamativo! ¡Por favor que no sea nada llamativo! ¡Por favor que no sea nada llamativo!-Repetía como un mantra la pequeña Hyuuga mientras a sus compañeros les resbalaba una gotita por la nuca.

30 minutos Akari y Kagome venían con montones de conjuntos y empujaron a Hinata hacia el vestidor. Le pasaron un conjunto y Hinata lo devolvió enseguida.

-¿Acaso perdieron la cabeza? No me voy a poner eso-Gritó la menor.

-Oh si lo harás… o si no te daré un entrenamiento especial- Amenazó con maldad.

-S-sólo e-era una bro-bromita se-sensei, c-como c-cree ya me lo es-estoy po-poniendo-Tartamudeó nerviosa. Unos minutos después Hinata salió.

-¡No!-Exclamaron las dos mujeres cuando la vieron y los dos hombres tuvieron un sospechoso hilillo de sangre saliendo de la nariz.

_**20 conjuntos después.**_

-¡NOOOO!-Las mujeres estaban hartas y los muchachos hace mucho se habían desmayado de la impresión.

-Ni modo tendremos que diseñarlo y venirlo a recoger luego-Habló Akari con resignación.

-Yo estaría encantada de hacerlo y entregárselos mañana a primera hora-Habló Kagome entusiasmada.

-Está bien, entonces trae cuaderno y lápiz porque te voy a hacer un boceto-Dijo Akari con energía. Kagome le pasó lo que pidió y Akari se agarró a dibujar apasionadamente.

-¡Listo!-Exclamó con emoción y se lo entregó a Kagome. Empezaron a secretearse entre ellas discutiendo los colores. Pagaron cinco modelos cada uno y después todos se marcharon rumbo a la tienda de armamento ninja Ama. Aunque el trío de genins se morían de la curiosidad por saber cómo vestiría la ojiperla menor no preguntaban por miedo a enfadar a su sensei.

-Konnichiwa-Los saludó una chica con dos chonguitos a los lados y con ropa tipo chino.

-Tenten!-Saludó el rubio con entusiasmo.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que desean comprar?-cuestionó.

-Bueno, para mí tres paquetes de 100 kunai, 50 metros de cable ninja, 2 paquetes de 100 shurikens, 15 bombas de humo, 200 sellos explosivos y el encargo especial que está a nombre de Hyuuga Akari-Habló la ojiperla mayor.

-Yo quisiera quinientas senbon, 2 paquetes de 100 Kunai, 15 metros de cable ninja, 1 paquete de 100 shurikens, 5 bombas de humo, y 50 sellos explosivos, por favor Tenten-san-Pidió Haku amablemente.

-A mí me podrías dar 2 paquetes de 100 Kunai, 20 metros de cable ninja, 2 paquetes de 100 shurikens, 10 bombas de humo y 100 sellos explosivos ¡por favor ´ttebayo!-Pidió el rubio.

-Y-yo qui-quisiera l-lo mi-mismo q-que N-Naruto-Kun p-por Fa-favor T-Tenten-san-pidió la ojiperla menor.

-Muy bien aquí están- Y les fue entregando a cada uno lo que pidieron.

-Arigatō-dijeron todos.

-No hay de qué… ¡Vuelvan pronto!-Los despidió Tenten en la puerta.

Y así acabó el día de compras para nuestros héroes

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :**_

_**Y se acabó!**_ (**Escudo contra intentos de asesinato activado**)

_**Me han quitado el celular y pronto me van a volver a quitar el internet. Así que les hice este capítulo más largo de lo que acostumbro. Quiero decirles que ¡POR NINGUN MOTIVO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE FIC! Sólo tengan un poco de paciencia ya que estoy experimentando problemas técnicos. Agréguenle que soy floja y tengo muchas ideas para otros fics y obtienen un tremendo Caos, Ahora súmenle lo decepcionante**_ (en mi opinión/ **la mía también**) _**que ha sido el manga y obtienen una Bomba atómica a punto de estallar. Lo cual perjudica mis ánimos para escribir correctamente **_(Tengo que lidiar con las ganas de hacer bashing a Sasuke y a Sakura por tratar de robar el sueño de Narutín y burlarse de Tsunade/**¿Por qué te resistes?**) _**porque hay a quienes si les agrada tanto Sakura como Sasuke y si no me gusta que le hagan bashing a Hinata no voy a hacerles lo mismo a Sakura y Sasuke aunque a la próxima voy a hacer un fic sólo para eso.**_

_**AMO a Hanabi y creo que cada vez odio más a ese Hiashi ¿Ustedes que creen? **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, follows y favorites.**_

_**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**_


	8. un poco de entrenamiento

_**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Quien se está buscando una muerte lenta y dolorosa.**_

_***Ç*Ç*Ç* Shishō*Ç*Ç*Ç***_

Al día siguiente Akari arrastró a Hinata hacia la tienda de los Higurashi para recoger su ropa nueva.

-S-se l-lo ju-juro se-sensei, e-esto n-no e-es ne-necesario-Decía una nerviosa Hinata.

-¿Acaso quieres un entrenamiento especial Hinata?-Le dijo la Hyuuga mayor con un tono tétrico.

-No, s-solo e-era u-una bro-broma-Dijo la ojiperla nerviosa.

-Así me gusta-Dijo la Hyuuga mayor.

-Bienvenidas, trabajé muy duro pero me quedó excelente-Les dijo Kagome con orgullo. Y después de eso las guió hacia los probadores.

-Entra ahí-le dijo a Hinata mientras la empujaba y después le pasó una bolsa negra en donde estaba su ropa. Unos minutos después la Hyuuga menor les habló.

-Etto… sensei…me que-queda m-muy a-ajustado-Susurró roja de vergüenza.

-¿De dónde?-Dijo al entrar con ella en el vestidor.

-Oh-Pronunció cuando vio el problema. Y la Hyuuga menor enrojeció otro poco.

-¿Qué te parece si usas unas vendas?-Le propuso la mayor.

-¿Vendas?-Cuestionó.

-Sí, yo también las uso. Aunque yo lo hago por comodidad a la hora de pelear-Dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante y la ojiperla menor sólo tuvo un pensamiento "_Qué suerte que no soy su enemiga_".

-E-está bi-bien-Dijo la ojiperla menor. Y la mayor le entregó unas vendas y salió.

Cinco minutos después la ojiperla menor salió vestida.

Su conjunto consistía en: Unas calzas hasta la pantorrilla color negro. Un short hasta medio muslo color morado obscuro. Una blusa manga tres cuartos color morado obscuro y una Chamarra encima color negro con toques lila y el símbolo del clan Hyuuga tanto en la espalda como en el corazón, que tiene una capucha incluida y con una pequeña abertura que le queda un poco holgada pero no demasiado. Su banda ninja en su cuello con una cinta morado obscuro y sus sandalias ninja en color negro con detalles morados.

-Wow totalmente sexy pero a la vez conservador. Será un orgullo saber que ése es un trabajo mío-Dijo Kagome.

-Me encanta como se te luce, eso demuestra que no se necesita mostrar mucha piel para verse bien-Habló la Hyuuga mayor.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, déjatelo puesto que tenemos que reunirnos con el equipo-Le dijo a la menor y con una reverencia le agradecieron a Kagome, acordando venir después por los otros cambios, para después partir rumbo al encuentro con el resto del equipo 6.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ohayōgozaimasu-Saludó Akari en cuanto llegaron, detrás de ella venía Hinata.

-O-Ohayō-Los saludó Hinata. Y los dos hombres se sonrojaron y el rubio tuvo un sospechoso hilo de sangre bajo la nariz. "_Es hermosa_" pensó.

-Se ve hermosa ¿no?-Les preguntó Akari con un tono escalofriantemente dulce. Y los dos chicos pasaron a estar pálidos y tragaron duro.

-Bueno, ahora vamos al campo de entrenamiento- les ordenó.

-Hai-respondieron todos y tomaron rumbo hacia su campo de entrenamiento.

-Naruto haz los clones-le ordenó una vez llegaron y el nombrado así lo hizo. Después de eso Akari les puso los sellos.

-¡Darán 10 vueltas! Y al que disminuya aunque sea un poco la velocidad se le agrega otra vuelta-les dijo con un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas. Luego camino hacia los clones y les dio libros.

-Tienen hasta las 1:30 p.m. para acabar, yo les recomendaría que empezaran de una vez-Y los clones aterrados obedecieron sin objeciones. –Y si alguno se distrae le voy a dar un castigo y créanme no quieren saber qué pasará si no acaban a tiempo- les advirtió. Muchos pensarían que era imposible que terminaran los libros a tiempo, pero el rubio tenía un gran nivel de lectura por lo cual eso no era problema para él y por ende para sus clones. Sin que los clones se dieran cuenta les puso unas hojas de papel con números en la espalda.

Akari se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a descansar –Haku y Hinata una vuelta más y clon número cuatro deja de saltarte páginas-dijo con tranquilidad y sin abrir los ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hatake Kakashi no era alguien que fuera bueno siendo puntual y eso debieron de haberle advertido al recién formado equipo 7.

-¿Cuándo piensa aparecer?-cuestionó una irritada pelirosa.-Ya llevamos más de una hora esperando y esta es la octava vez que nos lo hace- continuó pero fue ignorada por los dos pelinegros. "Si tan solo estuviéramos Sasuke-kun y yo no tendría ningún problema" pensó con corazones en los ojos mientras su Inner asentía enérgicamente. –Es que acaso…-pero no acabó su frase cuando ya tenía el filo de una espada en su cuello y se encontraba rodeada por un enorme calor

-Ya sabemos que el sensei está retrasado, no tiene caso que me revientes los tímpanos-le susurró amenazante. -Si valoras tu patética existencia más te vale mantenerte callada- la amenazó y después volvió a su lugar. La pelirosa pensó en refunfuñar pero la amenaza sonaba muy en serio así que solo miró insistentemente al Uchiha para que la defendiera como en sus sueños.

-Hmp, molestia-le respondió el Uchiha. La pelirosa chilló indignada.

-Yo-saludó el peligris pasados unos diez minutos y no pudo decir más porque una bola de fuego azul fue dirigida hacia él.

-No me importa si se perdió en el camino de la vida, si se le atravesó un gato negro, si se quedó dormido porque una gotera lo desveló o sólo estaba leyendo su estúpido libro pornográfico. Vuelva a llegar tarde y no le garantizo que la pelochicle esté con vida-le dijo el pelinegro de ojos azules. A lo que el peligris suspiro frustrado. Y miró al Uchiha para que intercediera.

-Hmp-fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿hoy también iremos con Akari-sensei?-preguntó la pelirosa.

"qué más quisiera yo pero ella puso una barrera con sellos" pensó el peligris con lágrimas estilo anime.

-Hmmm… no. Hoy trabajaremos en su taijutsu. Rin… tú irás contra Sasuke. Sakura, ven conmigo-Los dividió –Nada de Ninjutsu o Kenjutsu ¿entendido?-a lo que todos contestaron con un 'hai'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

-Naruto, una vuelta más-habló Akari.

-¿Cómo lo sabe si tiene los ojos cerrados?-gruñó frustrado el rubio.

-Oído sensible-fue lo único que contestó Akari. Y los clones se empezaron a reír.

-uno, cuatro y cinco espero que ya hayan acabado si no estarán en graves problemas-Habló la ojiperla relajada y los clones empezaron a sudar frío. "_Hana-chan y Kushina-sensei tenían razón desde esta perspectiva es muy divertido_" pensaba la Hyuuga con diversión y recordando el tiempo que pasó con sus viejas amigas.

-Hinata, otra vuelta-y la Hyuuga menor entre el cansancio suspiró frustrada.

-Haku, ya terminaste- y el pelinegro se fue a sentar cerca de ella. Y comenzaron a charlar un poco.

-Bueno como se han recuperado excelentemente del entrenamiento de ayer hoy trabajaremos un poco más pero no demasiado. Así que ¿Qué les parece una pequeña lucha entre nosotros? -les dijo.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Ustedes tres contra mí-le contestó con simpleza.

-Eso no es justo-dijo el rubio

-Si… para ustedes-les dijo con un tono que los atemorizó.

-Peleen con todo lo que tengan. Aunque yo les recomendaría que lo hicieran en equipo… así tendrán más oportunidades de ganarme. Si me logran dar un golpe ganan- les dijo y se puso en una postura de combate. Haku lanzó una bola de humo y los tres desaparecieron.

-Hay que planear una forma de atacar 'ttebayo-les dijo el rubio.

-Hai-contestaron los pelinegros.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?- preguntó el rubio y sus compañeros negaron.

-Bueno, se me ocurre algo… Hinata y yo la atacaremos. Tú Haku buscas una abertura y la atacas si no es seguro no te arriesgues y lanza un Kunai o Shurikens y te cambias de lugar rápido luego esperas una oportunidad si eso no funciona Hinata también se retirará y entre los dos le lanzaran Kunai o shuriken desde diversos puntos y cambiarán de posición mientras yo combato contra ella, en algún momento algo le tendrá que dar si eso no funciona replantearemos la estrategia- Los dos pelinegros se quedaron impactados y la Hyuuga mayor que los estaba escuchando se sintió aún más orgullosa del rubio. "Tiene dotes de líder y es bueno planeando, además de que resiste las presiones. Sin duda Konoha es afortunada de que esté de su lado" No pudo continuar pensando porque habían decidido poner en marcha el plan. Hinata y Naruto se lanzaron al ataque. La Hyuuga menor tenía activado su Byakugan para ver los Tenketsu y buscar atacarlos. El rubio hacía lo mejor que podía con lo poco de Taijutsu que sabía. Una pequeña lluvia de Shurikens se dirigía hacia ella así que las esquivó, pero del otro lado la esperaba una patada del rubio. Akari la desvió con su mano derecha y al contacto le cerró algunos Tenketsu. Pero un golpe de Hinata la obligó a alejarse y la ojiperla menor ayudó a su compañero.

-¿te encuentras bien N-Naruto-Kun?-preguntó con timidez y ruborizada.

-Sí-le contestó el ojiazul y se intentó parar pero no pudo apoyarse.

-Te he cerrado algunos Tenketsu- le informó la mayor.

-Bueno entonces tendré que pelear así-Informó parado en un solo pie.

Se lanzaron a la carga otra vez. Hinata empezó mientras el rubio la seguía. Akari sólo se dedicaba a esquivar y desviar sus golpes y lo hacía con tal facilidad que los menores empezaron a desesperarse. Un Kunai se dirigía hacia Akari y esta sacó uno propio y lo desvió, a la vez que Naruto le lanzaba una patada voladora y Hinata le dirigía un golpe con el Jūken. Akari se agachó y los dos genin chocaron. Pero mientras estaba distraída Haku salió y le dio una patada descendente. Akari la paró pero después sintió un dolor en el hombro y al voltear se encontró a Hinata parada y con el brazo aun estirado hacia ella.

-Eso ha sido excelente los felicito, aunque aún hay que trabajar en su taijutsu y coordinación. Para ser su primera vez ha salido muy bien. La verdad no esperaba que me lograran golpear-les felicitó.-Aunque su ataque tuvo otras fallas ¿alguien me las puede decir?-preguntó.

-He salido herido, usted sólo cerró mis Tenketsu pero pudo haberme herido de más gravedad. Si esto hubiera sido real, mis compañeros podrían haber muerto por eso-dijo el rubio frustrado.

-Reconocer tus fallos está bien porque así sabes que no repetir la próxima vez Naruto- le dijo la Hyuuga para tranquilizarlo.

-Tiene razón, voy a trabajar duro para mejorar-exclamó animado.

-Muy bien ahora tocan los estiramientos- Hizo tres clones y cada uno fue con un genin y comenzó la tortura. –Van a ser 30 minutos-Después de decirlo se dirigió hacia los clones del rubio.

-¿Ya terminaron?-Y los clones asintieron.

-Muy bien, les haré unas preguntas para confirmar- Y así lo hizo mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos del trío de genins a causa de los estiramientos.

-¿Alguno tiene una duda?-cuestionó. Y todos negaron.

-Naruto recuéstate- y una vez el rubio hizo eso esfumó a los clones de uno por uno y con intervalos entre ellos.

-Ahora les toca la meditación, la cual es buena después de haber entrenado para liberar tensiones-les dijo Akari. Al rubio se le dificultaba tal labor porque le costaba mantenerse quieto.

-Tan sólo tranquilícense y alejen todo pensamiento, dejen su mente en blanco-les aconsejó. Pero aun así el rubio seguía sin lograrlo.

-No te haremos daño, confía en nosotros Naruto. No dejaremos que nada malo te pase- Y como si fueran palabras mágicas el rubio al fin se tranquilizó.

Naruto se sentía flotar por primera vez en su vida se había tranquilizado, le había confiado su vida a alguien y por fin se permitió descansar un poco. Un sonido lo sacó de su trance y se encontró en un lugar totalmente blanco que lentamente estaba volviéndose gris y después negro.

-**Nos vemos frente a frente al fin**-dijo una voz tenebrosa (pero no tanto como la del Kyuubi no hay que exagerar).

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo al voltear y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-**Soy la personificación de todo el odio y rencor que guardas en tu corazón. Soy todos aquellos sentimientos que durante años has suprimido**-Le contestó aquella figura que era casi igual al rubio pero con la esclerótica color negro y la pupila color rojo.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó el rubio impactado pero todo se comenzó a desaparecer.

-**Ahora no hay tiempo, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver**-Le contestó mientras desaparecía.

-¡Naruto!-Gritó Akari preocupada mientras lo agitaba.

-¿Qué pasó 'ttebayo?-Dijo el rubio desorientado, tenía la frente aperlada por el sudor y estaba respirando agitado.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, estábamos haciendo el ejercicio de meditación cuando de repente empezaste a sudar, temblar y respirar agitadamente-Le contestó la Hyuuga con preocupación.

-No sé qué pasó-Mintió el rubio.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a continuar-Habló Akari no muy convencida y algo preocupada por el rubio.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-preguntaron los genin.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco de control de chakra-Les dijo la Hyuuga.

-y ¿Cómo lo haremos?-Cuestionaron los chicos.

-Vamos a escalar árboles-Les contestó con simplicidad.

-Eso es fácil-Dijo el rubio.

-Pero sin usar las manos-Y ante esto los chicos miraron a su sensei impactados.

-Es fácil, sólo concentras chakra en tus pies-Les dijo mientras lo hacía.

-Pero si concentras demasiado agrietaras el árbol y si concentras muy poco te caerás-Les dijo una vez arriba del árbol.

-Lo haré ´ttebayo-Y con ese grito el trío de genins empezaron pero no lograron subir mucho cuando se cayeron.

La Hyuuga mayor sólo los observaba y se reía de sus caídas, que mientras más alto llegaban más les dolían.

-Bien, es todo por hoy-Les dijo la Hyuuga a sus alumnos. Y al notarlos deprimidos les dijo.

-Ustedes tienen unas grandes reservas de chakra por lo cual se les hace más difícil esto pero no se rindan. Al primero que lo termine le va a tocar un premio-Y después de eso se despidió y partió hacia el recinto Hyuuga junto con Hinata.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **_

_**Se acabó!**_

_**Ha sido una larga espera y lo lamento TToTT**_

_**Próximo cap inicia el arco de Nami no Kuni.**_

_**Vengo rapidín porque se me hizo muy injusto tenerlos tanto tiempo colgados (Si tú sabes que esto lo hace por tu review super and mighty) A qué no es porque ya pasó más de una semana y como hoy me devolvieron el internet pues me puse a trabajar ¬¬. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, follows y favorites.(43!)**_

_**¡ÚNANSE AL LADO OBSCURO Y DÉJENME UN REVIEW!**_


End file.
